Cupid can't stand women
by percyjacksonfantothecore
Summary: Percy Jackson is the manager of a successful ad agency. All is well until his new assistant manager moves in. A girl named Annabeth Chase. They're instant enemies. Watch their struggles blossom into something more. A story where the guy isn't instantly transfixed on the girl. Summary is probably better than story. :) Eventually Percabeth. COMPLETE, AU, OOC.
1. A Bad Day

**This story is dedicated to my dad's friend's brother, an actor in the movie favorite of mine which inspired all of this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Percy is having a bad day. His hair is raggedy, more so than usual.

He gazed along the rooftop of his beautiful home bathed in nothing but a bathrobe. He cursed the bathrobe for falling apart, and headed back downstairs. His home is normal, very beautiful home. One thing is strange, though. The housekeeper, the gardener, they are all men.

Percy was just about to get into his car when a woman in a dress walks up to him.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where the church is?"

"I can, but I won't" and he drives off.

"What is his problem?"

The housekeeper sighs. "He despises women."

She scoffs and walks away.

* * *

"Good morning, sir" pipes one of the female workers at the ad agency.

Percy doesn't respond.

"Good morning, sir." pipes one of two or three men in the ad agency.

"Good morning, Grover. How's it going?"

"Well, sir."

In his office, an intern comes up to him with his schedule. She goes through the schedule, and finally adds, "Your uncle Zeus, the chairman, wanted me to tell you that the new assistant manager is coming tomorrow."

Grunt. "Name?"

She gulps. "Annabeth, sir."

Percy looks up. "It's a girl?" he barks.

* * *

At his uncle's home, he walks into the dining hall and sits down for supper.

"Aunt Hera, Uncle Zeus just hired a new assistant manager and she's a girl."

"Let it go, Percy." says Zeus.

"How much did you bribe her with?" asks Hera.

" A job is not a bribe. Besides, she'll receive 1 million as income annually."

Jaws drop.

"Zeus, I don't know what you do, but that girl needs to be gone."

Percy nods in approval.

"It's already been arranged, and my decision is final, " he thunders.** A/N Hee hee...*thunders***

Percy slumps back in his chair.

* * *

A woman wearing heels calmly walks into the lobby, unsure of what to expect. She gives herself a once over and takes a deep breath.

Another girl intern accidentally drops her papers. She rushes over, helps pick up the papers, and smiles. She reaches over and plucks the hairclip and uses it like a paper clip to hold the papers together. "There. Much better."

A group of women idle up to her. "Wow, madam. When we heard you were coming, we thought you'd be some old lady."

She smiled and looked down once again. Her long, blonde, wavy hair, stopped in the middle of her back.

"You never know what to expect. I'm Annabeth Chase, by the way."

"Speaking of unexpected," they all lean in conspiratorially, "we should warn you, the manager is a scare. He looks like a good guy, but he's the devil in disguise."

Someone clears their throat. "Talking about me?" asks a male voice.

Annabeth turned around. There stood a tall man, definitely half a foot taller than her in her heels and jet-black hair, a mop that wasn't tamed. He was long and lean, but she assumed muscularly built. However, his sea-green eyes seemed to penetrate everything, and right now they were glaring head on at her.

The women scattered.

"Percy Jackson," he greeted stiffly.

"Annabeth Chase."

He leaned in closer. "The chairman tells me this isn't your first job. What company did you come from?"

"Brown Architecture, sir."

"Hmmm. That's a good company. Why'd you come here?" he demands in a very hostile manner.

"This one offered better pay," she stutters out. Curse herself!

The glare intensified.

* * *

Other than that, Annabeth Chase received many warm welcomes for which she was grateful.

She got acquainted with everyone, and got a list of her schedules, duties, tasks.

When it came time for her to go home, no one was more happier.

* * *

Annabeth came home, and plopped down on the couch next to her brother. She sighed.

Her brother, Bobby **(A/N She has only one brother in this story and I'm going with Bobby)** asked her, "So how was work?"

"Horrible, " she groaned. "The manager is a demon."

"Ooh...what'd you do?"

"You idiot, " she cried, and hit him with a throw pillow. He ran for his life.

Annabeth's father, Frederik, comes in, laughing whole-heartedly. "Don't scare him away."

"I'll try, " she muttered and at the same time promised herself. She also told herself not to succumb to work and all its pressure. And the stupid head manager, Percy Jackson.

Annabeth's mother, Helen, came in with tea and coffee to serve. "Thanks, Amma."

Frederik had stopped laughing by the time he asked Annabeth about work.

"Hectic. It'll be tough, but I can manage."

Frederik touched a touchy subject tentatively. "Why work so hard? Just get married, and it will be a breeze." **A/N Remember in India, even today most marriages are arranged marriages. But that trend is changing as the country is modernizing.**

Annabeth sighed, "Maybe, but I want to hold my own for a couple years at least."

"I'm letting you do that, but let me warn you when the studying gets too much, and you get too old, you won't find a guy."

"Whatever you say, Dad." Annabeth hoped she sounded genuine.

* * *

Clarisse and Chris are enjoying a soft drink together on a cool sunny day.

Clarisse is staring at him. Chris asks, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No, I'm wondering if you really like me, " she said.

"Why?"

"It's been so long since we got together, but you never even took me to your house once."

"My home?!" squeaked Chris. "If my dad sees me, he'll kill me. I'm scared of him."

"I like you. I always want to talk to you. I want to stay like this. If that doesn't work, I feel like dying." was all she said. **A/N I know Clarisse isn't really like this. I was going to use Grover and Juniper, but then I saw I had already used Grover. :(**

* * *

Clarisse and Chris are on riding a motorcycle. They idle up next to a car, and lo and behold, the driver rolls the window down, revealing Percy Jackson. Clarisse squeaks and runs away.

* * *

"Did you take her out for coffee?" demands Percy while he and his fellow coworker, Chris "chat" on a "stroll" in a park.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you drink it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you pay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Who paid for the gas in the bike?"

"Me, sir."

"See! Women make all demands, and tell us off as silly if we expect anything in return." He continued on saying, "Chris, because you're kind of new to this, I'm telling you it's best to stay away from women and stick to your gaming devices."

"Yes, sir."

Seeming happy, Percy relaxed a little visibly. Then he frowned. "Why are you standing out in the sun? You'll fry." And then he walked away, leaving Chris agape.

* * *

Percy is happily enjoying himself at home watching TV when the doorbell rings. It's Grover.

"Hey, Grover. Come on in, man. Why'd you come?"

"I wanted to give you the news. I'm getting married!"

"Marriage?" Percy frowned.

"Marriage."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, I'm asking."

"It's becoming hard to put food on the table."

Percy grunts. "I don't like the idea that you're getting married."

"It's already been set."

"Then why are you here?"

"That's why I'm not inviting you to the wedding. I'm inviting you to come to the reception."

Percy quickly ushered Grover out after that. "Just remember: Marriage isn't forever happiness, its an everyday pain."

* * *

"Congratulations, Grover." Percy says this half-heartedly, and half-glances at his wife, Juniper.

"I'll plan your divorce in a couple weeks, " he mutters to Grover.

"Grover!" calls Juniper from the other side of the room. An alarmed Grover rushes over.

* * *

Later, Percy tells the group of friends he's been talking to the entire time, "Just remember: Don't marry, be happy."

"Don't marry, be happy," he croons loudly and several women give him disgusting looks.

He goes home happy.

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Experiments with Lipstick

"Good morning, sir, " says Grover.

"Hey," says Percy with a sidelong glance at the group of women talking in whispers near their cubicles.

He continues, "What do they talk about?"

"I don't know, but they talk all day long." He goes on. "Some even stopped eating lunch to talk."

"This cannot go on any longer," vowed Percy.

* * *

Percy is called to attend a meeting. A spokesperson for Revlon explains that they need an advertisement for lipstick.

Bored as he is throughout the meeting, he glares at Annabeth. She offers a feeble attempt at a smile. He glares some more.

At the end of the meeting, Zeus heads over to Annabeth and tells her that he wants her to architect this. She leaves soon after.

Zeus sees Percy looking at him. "What? Jealous?" he taunts.

"Nope. Annoyed."

"Lipstick is for women, Percy. Have you even looked at lipstick closely?"

* * *

Percy twists off the cap of lipstick. He gazes at it solemnly.

He smells it. Smells bad.

He tastes it. Tastes bad.

"Lipstick...What about the eyes?" he mutters to himself. It could work.

He uses the mirror to help apply the lipstick to the hollows under his eyes. He thinks it could be the new fashion statement everywhere. Wasn't everybody these days into the whole risen-from-the-grave look?

His housekeeper comes in and asks if Percy is hungry. Percy looks at him. The housekeeper widens his eyes and runs away.

Percy laughs, but then his eyes start burning. He throws the lipstick away, cursing all the way, and washes out his eyes.

* * *

"Lipstick is not for the eyes. Only for the lips." At least he learned something from his stupid experiment.

He turns on the TV and sees a little episode on a secret mike that records everything.

"Home, Office, Anywhere."

Percy leans forward. An idea sparks in his one-track closed circuit mind.

* * *

He buys the mike eagerly. He then tests it in a phone booth. Some girl walks in, and makes a call. Three feet away, and grinning like a madman, he listens to the conversation in detail.

"...Alec, my parents will be away this weekend. Maybe you can come over."

"Whatever you say, sweetie." came a male voice.

"Alec, talk to you later. Since we talked, there has been some fellow looking at me the entire time."

Percy chokes mid-breath.

She walks out, glares, and strides away. Percy looks away.

"It works, " he says to Simon, the guy who sold him the mic.

* * *

Annabeth is hard at work on a drawing of hers. A girl is being drawn with ink.

"Good morning, ma'am."

"Good morning to you too."

"What's this?" asks one of the girls. Her name is Thalia.

"Lipstick ad, " says Annabeth simply.

"This drawing is nice."

Annabeth hums in agreement and proceeds to say, "The concept is even better."

The girls urged her to go on.

"A girl is in a park, sitting on the bench, waiting for her boyfriend. I'll show her different moods. A voice in the background will say, 'If a girl's lips are in a frown, she's sad. If her lips are smiling, then she's happy. If a girl's lips are pressed together, then she's angry. But if a girl's lips are beautiful, then it means she's wearing Revlon lipstick. Revlon, add color to your life.' How is it?"

"Very well done, ma'am, " she said, reaching across the desk to shake her hand. Much obliged, Annabeth returns the gesture. But then, Thalia accidentally knocks over an open bottle of ink which spills over her desk canvas.

"Oh no!" cries the other girl, Katie.

"Oh my God!" cries Annabeth, hurrying to mop up the mess. Distressed, Annabeth scolds the other girl.

Little does Annabeth know that right under her desk is a secretive mike, collecting every bit.

* * *

Percy listens in with a device in his ear. He smirks to himself and raises his eyebrows. "Add color to your life."

He calls for Annabeth through the intercom. She answer with a "huh?"

"Annabeth, come to my office, " growls Percy.

"Coming, sir."

* * *

She rushes in. He barely looks at her. "Is the concept for the lipstick ad done yet?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Then hand it over. I'll take care of it from here."

"That's the thing. Just now...it..." she faltered.

He looked at her coldly. "Let me guess. The ink bottle spilled."

She looked startled and confused, but he went on.

"Oh! The ink bottle spilled. A ketchup stain is on it. Don't tell me little girl's stories. "

"The ink really spilled, sir."

"On a publicity project? Of that importance?" he went on in a rage. "I don't like when people don't care about their work. Why are they here?"

Annabeth looked close to tears. Percy very nearly turned his chin up at her.

"Just get it done, " he ordered, then dismissed her. Annabeth fled.

He started smiling ever so slightly. He uncapped a highlighter, and murmured, "Add color to your life."


	3. A Sweet Tooth

Late at night, Annabeth worked on drawing her girl for the lipstick ad. Again.

Fredrik idled up to her and asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"There's an important meeting tomorrow, Dad."

"I want to talk to you about an even more important issue."

At this, she turned around. "What?"

"The Stolls, you know them, are interested in getting their, elder son married. I think his name is Luke. They want to see you tomorrow since it's a good day. What do you think?"

"Just like that...marriage..." she trailed off, looking down.

Frederik chuckled. "See, Annabeth, until children are 10, it's all play. Until they're 20, studying. And until they turn 30, it's all work. After that, I won't know what to do."

Annabeth looked up. "Whatever you say, Dad."

Frederik chuckled again. "Sleep early. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Clarisse sets down a glass of water and and a note-taking folder in every seat in the meeting room. Everyone is getting ready for the big meeting. Zeus ushers in the big buyer, the head of Revlon.

* * *

Annabeth and Thalia, her friend, leave her office. Just then, Annabeth gets a sudden urge. "Hey, I need to go the bathroom really quickly."

"Hurry. The meeting will start in 5 minutes."

Annabeth rushes into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Now, it must be understood that this was a door that had a lock on the outside, not the inside. Potentially, one could trap someone inside. But there was no one who could possibly use the lock of that specific door for that purpose. Right?

Percy, on the other hand, might actually have some purpose for that door. Discreetly, he looked up from his work in the office. He cast a furtive glance about, and slid the lock to the women's door closed. Maliciously satisfied, he departed for his meeting.

* * *

Inside the now locked door, Annabeth is giving herself a pep talk.

Running a comb through her hair, she muttered, " Annabeth, you can do this. This is your big day. Cool, Annabeth, cool. Just be cool."

Now she's ready to head out.

* * *

The clock ticks. Nearly everyone is present at the meeting. Only one chair is empty.

"Let's start, " declares the Revlon spokesperson.

Zeus smiles uneasily. "Where's Annabeth?" he mouthes to a coworker.

"She's coming."

"It's best we start without her, " Percy stage-whispers mutinously.

Zeus glares at him.

* * *

A furious Annabeth is pounding on the bathroom door, yelling for help.

* * *

Zeus whispers to Percy, "Kill some time."

To Mr. Revlon, Zeus suggests, "Our creative director isn't here yet, but in the meantime, Percy has come up with another concept."

"Please go ahead, " he chirps back in a British accent.

* * *

Finally, one of the janitors opens the bathroom door. A distressed Annabeth runs out, late to her meeting. She curses, something about how her luck had run out.

* * *

Percy begins his speech. "A girl is in a park, sitting on the bench, waiting for her boyfriend. If a girl's lips are in a frown, she's sad. If her lips are smiling, then she's happy. " Thalia, Annabeth's friend, chokes on her water.

Annabeth walks in, somewhat dazed, before pausing in confusion to hear Percy talking. He goes on with innocent eyes, and no hint of even a smirk.

"If a girl's lips are pressed together, then she's angry. But if a girl's lips are beautiful, then it means she's wearing Revlon lipstick."

Embarrassed, Annabeth takes her seat.

"Revlon, add color to your life." At this, Annabeth looks up. They both thought of the exact same thing. How was that even possible?

"Well done, young man. Well done, " praises Mr. Revlon.

Zeus looks at Annabeth. "Annabeth, come. "

"If it's all the same to you, I like Percy's concept better than mine. I did almost the same thing."

"That's the spirit, " says Mr. Revlon. "See you, young man. " He then takes his leave, with Percy's project.

The meeting is adjourned. Annabeth lingers a moment after.

Zeus boasts. "Annabeth, add color to your life. Ooh, pure genius. He got my traits. " Zeus leaves happy.** A/N We all know that's not exactly true. Percy is actually a lot more like his father. :)**

Percy and Annabeth are alone together. "Congratulations, " she starts.

"Thanks, " he says looking elsewhere. "Annabeth, next time don't be late. It would benefit the company." He leaves Annabeth alone in the room.

Annabeth gazes at his project sadly. Thalia comes up to Annabeth. "Ma'am?"

Annabeth turns around. "Did you see that concept? It was just like what you told us that other day. Did he come to your office?" asked Thalia in one big rush.

Annabeth shakes her head silently. "No. He probably just got the same thought as me."

Thalia looked at Annabeth. "No, ma'am. I think something fishy is going on." **A/N Haha. Fish? Percy? Never mind.**

"Percy might not be a good man, but that doesn't mean he's a bad man." Annabeth said this with a tone of finality. Thalia didn't question it.

* * *

Chris and Clarisse walk to the top of a boulder. Chris is sweaty with dragging his motorcycle.

"Why the trouble?" asks Clarisse.

"This way, Percy can't catch us, " he gasps out just as Percy appears, unwinded from climbing the other side.

Clarisse disappears as Chris sighs defeated. "I knew you were going to change the place, Chris, " gloats Percy.

They take a walk, as Chris takes another brutal lecture.

* * *

Annabeth walks in with a box of sweets. She hands it out to everyone. Thalia asks her why.

"I get to know the groom's family today. "

"You haven't married. My God." says Thalia.

"Why are you afraid? It's the guy who should be afraid of me," replies Annabeth cheerfully.

Katie asks, "Have you told the boss yet?"

"No. He'll make me cry." Annabeth smiles.

"Talking about me?" comes Percy. "What's that?"

"Sw-sweets, " comes Annabeth's shy voice.

"Is this an office or a sweet shop from downtown?" he chastises, looking dangerously at her. Annabeth looks down. Everyone scatters. He glares, at her, making Annabeth wonder quickly in one part of her brain if he is on his period. The other part of her still working brain prepares herself for anything. Gods, this man was unpredictable.

"You earn a high salary. Per hour, 5000. Can't you spend at least one hour of your precious time working?" Annabeth's eyes shone. She cursed herself.

"You'll spend another hour talking about how the sweets taste. If that isn't time waste, I don't know what is. You'll get your money, but we'll lose. And with our loss, our bonuses will become a joke and a satire. " **  
**

"I don't even know whether you're here to work or to have social meetings. If there's a task given to you, you'll say 'The ink bottle spilled' or 'my pencil lead broke.' You'll say all these stupid little things. If there's a meeting, you won't come until an hour after it starts, ma'am. " He was mocking her.

"Besides, it's not even you. For searching for people like you, I should blame my uncle. " Annabeth couldn't hold it back much longer.

"All this time, I thought you couldn't get the job done, but now I know, you worthless." He picked up a wastebasket. "In this office, the worth of this is the same as your worth." He stalked out of the room.

Annabeth eyes were rimmed red, but she didn't shed tears just yet.

Just as the first one began to trace her face, she left.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the speeches in the middle. They're a big part of it. They add to the effect. **


	4. An Insoluble Problem

Annabeth walked with a paper in her hand. She knocked on the Chairman's door. "Come in," calls Zeus from inside.

Zeus finishes up his call before taking a look at the paper he's just been handed. "What's this? " he asks.

"My resignation, sir."

"I understand that. But I was wondering why. "

Annabeth looked down. She felt like she was handed an impossible task. In some movie she had watched, this cheap guy cracks a joke saying, 'I dropped an egg from 2 stories high, but it didn't break. How is that possible?' When convinced he had everyone fooled, he responded with, 'It was pure luck.' No matter how bad the joke, Annabeth couldn't rely on luck.

She just had to fight to get out of these types of awkward situations.

"What's the problem, dear?"

"It's your nephew, sir."

This time, Zeus looked down.

"In the beginning, when he scolded me, I thought he didn't like my work. But now- I now know he doesn't like _me._" Annabeth hoped she looked calm enough and in control.

Zeus leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression.

"If I talk, it's nonsense. If I laugh, it's a nuisance. If I do something wrong, tell him to chastise me. I'll take it. But if I don't do anything wrong, and he scolds me, I can't bear it. "

"If I get my salary every month, it's fine. But I don't have the energy to go on like this. Please forgive me." Annabeth finished her speech.

Zeus looked at her ruefully. "You're telling me you don't like the way he acts, but you don't wonder why he acts the way he does."

Airily, she said, "I don't know the answer to that."

With a sigh, he said, "I do know." Zeus stood up.

To Annabeth, with his voice heavy, he said, "You've known him for 2 months. I've known him since he was 2 years old. When he was small, and my older brother and his wife died, I raised him with my own hands. His problem was that he had too much of everything. Assets. Money. Anger. Love. Everything. When Percy was a kid, he had a puppy. When he was 10, she died. Just like that. In his entire life, he didn't let a dog come near him again."

Annabeth looked up with an unreadable expression. Zeus looked at her sadly. "That was his anger. He was angry that she left him behind. The Percy you're seeing now is not Percy. He's different. He's different. His anger is like the high tide. His love is like the ocean. His pity is like the rain..."

* * *

**A/N Wow. Emotional (and short) piece of the story. But I have to explain the following. In the movie, the scene ripples and dissolves into a rainy scene where a younger "Percy" and a younger "Hera" and a younger "Zeus" are. Now comes an extremely long flashback that I simply can't italicize, for my brain will get dizzy. This is Percy before. Annabeth will have to take an acting break for a while now; she's probably backstage resting until her next part comes. :)**

**Please be patient with me. I'm not changing the story. This "flashback" will only take another couple of chapters. If you have any questions on the format, please PM or review. Thanks.**

**And because I don't think there should be a long author's note in the middle of an update, I'm going to break it off here. **

**Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	5. Cute Redhead

**Once again, I'd like to remind that the following is a FLASHBACK. Annabeth will return. But for now... :)**

* * *

_Annabeth looked up with an unreadable expression. Zeus looked at her sadly. "That was his anger. He was angry that she left him behind. The Percy you're seeing now is not Percy. He's different. Different. His anger is like the high tide. His love is like the ocean. His pity is like the rain..."_

* * *

Percy, Hera and Zeus are riding to Kronos, Percy's grandfather's house, in the family car. It's raining.

Zeus, from the backseat of the car, was asking Percy to come live with them.

"We should all live together in Manhattan. "

"Uncle Zeus, I think you're right. You guys should come live with me in Brooklyn." His tone was unmistakably joking.

"Fine, cause you won't come to Manhattan." replied Zeus. Percy and Hera chuckled.

"The day after tomorrow is his birthday. Don't scold him. " ordered Hera.

"If the day after tommorow is his birthday, why do we not start scolding now?"

Just then, Hera opens a magazine to see a beautiful blue sports car. "Look at this car, it's so nice."

"It's a sports car, " was all Percy said.

Hera persisted. "Your uncle is giving you this for your birthday."

Zeus looked up. "That? You haven't even looked at the price tag. At that rate, it's a flying car."

Amid chuckles, Percy notices a poor boy drenched in the rain asking for money. He takes off his sunglasses, and the smile drips like liquid wax off his face.

* * *

The car finally drives into Kronos' mansion grounds. Percy leaps up and out of the car, and runs inside without even saying hi to his grandpa on the veranda "porch." Oh, and Percy was shirtless. **  
**

Kronos asks Zeus, "What was that? Is that the new fashion these days?"

Hera and Zeus sit down next to Kronos, who is conveniently playing cards. He really knows how to kill time if you give it to him, thought Zeus.

Zeus answers, "Not fashion. Madness. On the way, he saw a boy without a shirt, so Percy gave it to him."

Kronos' assistant, Mr. William Dare asks, "What about giving some money?"

"Oh, that happened too." Zeus almost whined, while Kronos laughed.

"Let it go, Zeus, " said Hera. To Kronos, she said, "He gave it to a poor boy, drenched and shivering in the rain, because he couldn't bear that. Is that wrong?"

Zeus snorted. "She's spoiling him, Dad. When she asked him what he wanted for his birthday, instead of giving him clothes or something normal, she wants to give him a car. Expensive too." Zeus showed Kronos the picture of the car.

Hera defended her cause. "See for yourself. Isn't it nice?"

Kronos replied, "Nice is one thing. How much is it?"

"3 million at least." Kronos raised an eyebrow to that, then shrugged. To Dare, he said, "Can you get it arranged by day-after-tomorrow?"

"It'll be tough, but I think it can be arranged."

* * *

Percy goes up to a house, now fully dressed, and rings the doorbell whistling. A girl opens the door. She has red hair, green eyes, and a rounded face with high cheekbones. She wore simple clothing, but had good taste.

"Who do you want?"

"I want a little information." Percy could never resist riling up some people.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" he retaliated.

"I'm William Dare's daughter. I usually live with my mother, so I'm not here often. You?" **A/N Is it William?** **WD.**

"Dare's Boss's grandson. Is Mr. Dare here?"

"No, he's not."

"What's your name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Percy twisted his face. "I don't like it."

At that, Rachel slammed the door in his face. Percy then rang the doorbell again.

Rachel sighed and opened the door again. "What?" she asked.

"It's not good manners to close the door in one's face. Hasn't anyone told you that?"

"It's not good manners to insult someone's name to her face. Hasn't anyone told you _that_?" she asked.

Percy looked confused. "No, I didn't know."

Rachel lifted her head. Then, when she saw he was joking, laughed a little.

"It's nice when you laugh, " said Percy. Then he left. When he looked back, he saw Rachel peeking. She gasped and closed the door. "Bye," he found himself saying.

* * *

The next morning, Percy gets a "surprise." It's his blue car, from the magazine itself. He thanked Kronos, Zeus, and Hera. Then he takes it for a spin. It is his birthday, after all.

* * *

That night, Percy is being thrown a party. William Dare tries to get everything ready. Rachel comes up to him and asks him what Percy does for a living.

"Oh you know, nothing. He does dance with girls from time to time, " he admits conspiratorially. Rachel nods, and leaves. While Percy get bombarded with bouquets of flowers, Rachel takes a single flower from a bouquet pile from a distance and looks at it.

"Thanks, thanks. " That is probably Percy's catchphrase for the night. Then, he finds Rachel among the edge of the crowd. An ingenious idea sparks to his head.

The party goes on as usual. Percy dances with several other girls throughout the night before presenting a single rose to Rachel near the end. She smiles ruefully.

* * *

The next day, Rachel grabs her handbag, and calls out to her dad in the shower, "Dad, I'm going shopping."

He shouts back, "Come back quickly. The boys in this neighborhood aren't really nice." He says this just as Percy walks in.

They end up staring at each other weirdly before Rachel drops her gaze. She mutters, "Dad was right."

"What?" he asks.

She greets him, being overly cheerful. "Good afternoon. My dad was just talking about you. Please have a seat."

Rachel's dad shouts back, oblivious to the conversation, "Who is it?"

"He came for you, Dad."

"Yeah, but who?"

"_Dad._ Last night, I asked you what he did, and _you said he does nothing and dances with girls. _You know, him."

Mr. Dare rushes out after that with a slightly apologetic glance at Percy. He says hello, and Percy looks up from his magazine. Is is it no surprise Percy is glaring?

"Why don't you go make some coffee, " he suggests to Rachel. He then turns to Percy. "Do you need some money from the vault?"

Percy doesn't really nod. "How much?" asks Mr. Dare only to receive another ambivalent stare.

"1,000?" No response.

"10,000? He nods ambiguously again.

"100,000?" Percy's eyebrows go up and down.

"1,000,000?" Percy's smiles jokingly.

"Er- okay, " says Mr. Dare, who despite looking flustered, rushes to the vault in the room next door. Rachel comes out with coffee.

"What this?" asks Percy.

"Coffee,"replies Rachel as if it were anything else.

"I don't drink coffee."

"Why not?" she asks.

"I don't like coffee. "

Rachel persisted. "If you would only drink it, you would know whether you like it or not."

He looked up at her. Mutely, he took the coffee mug and took a hint of a sip. He declared it as fine, and Mr. Dare came back with the money. "Here you go, " said Rachel's dad.

"Thanks."

"Be careful, Percy," said Rachel's dad.

"That's why. I'm putting it in my pocket so I don't lose it." He then walked over and picked up Rachel's handbag.

"Hello! That's my bag right there, " she objected.

"Yeah. I'm going shopping too. Let's go."

"With you?"

"Yeah, me. "

"It might look bad."

"If only you'd come, you'd know whether it was a bad experience or not." And then he left, knowing she was coming.

Rachel sighed inwardly.


	6. Fashion Advice

They drove in Percy's new car.

Rachel sat in the passenger seat. "Do the shops here close early?" she asked tentatively.

"No, why?" asked Percy.

"You're driving really fast," she admitted, blushing a bit.

He laughed. They rolled up to a traffic light.

"If it's okay to you, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," gestured Percy like he was a genie.

Rachel steeled herself from laughing. "That girl you danced with- yesterday- are you going to marry her?"

Percy took off his sunglasses, and looked her in the eye. "No. You yourself said that I just go around and do nothing. That's what dancing is for. It kills time."

Rachel looked away. A familiar street boy wearing a familiar shirt waved to Percy. As Percy waved back, Rachel couldn't help but ask, "Do you know that boy?"

"He's my friend, " said Percy before putting his shades back on.

* * *

Percy and Rachel had just begun to peruse the walls and halls of the big superstore when a girl walked up to Percy with a cellphone by her ear.

"Hi, Percy." They shared a hug, before saying bye, and she walked out the door. Rachel tried not to be smug.

Percy stopped and said, "I'm not marrying her either." Rachel laughed a little and he almost joined in.

* * *

At the counter, Percy instructed the lady to find Rachel the newest dresses. They headed towards the fitting room.

Rachel came out with a black turtleneck sweater and a long gray skirt. He barely glanced up.

Rachel tried again with a thin green sweater tunic. Percy looked away.

Rachel came out again in a 3/4 sleeve summer top and jeans. Percy shook his head. She was beginning to get irritated.

Rachel came out again in a half-yellow and half-cream sweater combination. The corner of his mouth twitched into a frown.

He spun his chair around just as she came out in a electric blue dress, stopping at the knees. It was decent for Rachel's standards. Percy very nearly fell off his chair in shock. **A/N This is very funny to watch.**

* * *

When they came home, it was dark. "Thanks, " said Rachel.

"Why?" asked Percy in that annoyingly smart tone of his.

"You didn't do anything else but shopping today," she said.

To this he replied, "Truth be told, I didn't do anything today. If a beautiful girl goes shopping alone, some guy might come along to steal her, so I accompanied you."

She raised her eyes slowly, and then turned away. He called out, "I worked so hard. Will you not even say good night?"

"Good night," she said shyly.

"Not like that. Like this, " he said, and reached over the car to shake her hand. She did, and then walked away laughing. Percy chuckled to himself too.

* * *

Rachel hangs up the wet clothes on a clothesline. She looks at the empty balcony next door where Percy lives.

She realizes she's hung up all the clothes. Then an idea strikes her. She takes down all of it, and starts putting it up again. She only done the first before a masculine voice behind her calls out, "Looking for me?"

She turns to see Percy eating an apple. "No. I didn't hang them up right."

Rachel hopes dearly she's not blushing as they head inside. He tries to goad her into admitting, but she glares at him. "You know, there was once this girl, I used to look out for." She glares some more.

She goes to the kitchen, and he follows her. "What're you doing?"

"Cooking, " she says with a sidelong glance.

" It must have got to your head, " he mutters.

"What was the name of the girl?" asked Rachel.

"Reese." They head to the living room.

"What happened next?"

"Hey, it's the New York Jets vs. the New York Giants."

"Then what happened?" she persisted.

He raised his head slowly. "I. Love. You. Reese. That's what I said."

"What did the girl say?" asked Rachel.

Percy sighed. "She went on for a couple years, then when I got bad grades, she yelled at me. After that, we never spoke a word."

Rachel's face scrunched up. "She yelled at you?"

"I was in the 8th grade. She was my Social Studies teacher."

Rachel bit back a giggle.

"After a year or two, she got married." Rachel was struggling to hide her laughter. He turned on her then. "Why are you asking?"

She tried to look casual. "Oh, just because."

"No. Something's up."

She tried to change the subject. "Hey the food is probably fried by now." She got up but he caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Hey, touchdown Giants." He frowned at her.

"How can the Giants get a touchdown if the Jets still have the ball?" **A/N I don't mean by interception.**

"It's a good game, let me see." **A/N I don't think I should say 'That's what she said,' but...**

"You can see the replay tonight. First, tell me."

"I really truly just asked for the fun of it."

"Just because, " he sighed. "And I thought you asked because you liked me." He left. She tried not to smile. Then, Rachel got up and turned the corner.

Percy jumped out, yelling, "Boo!", and scaring her. She started flushing, and then ran inside embarrassed, while he laughed on.

* * *

Zeus laid out a blueprint plan for the construction of an ad agency. "It's based off a big ad agency in the United Kingdom."

Hera muttered, "Is the plan a copy too?" Zeus glared. He started to write something with a highlighter, when the ink ran out. **A/N What's the "ink" in highlighter?**

Hera turned to Rachel. "Rachel, dear, can you get another highlighter from Percy's room?"

Rachel nodded her assent, and left to complete her mission.

* * *

Just then, Percy rolled in with his car. He ran up the stairs to his room. Percy saw Rachel in it and raised his eyebrows. She held up two highlighters sullenly.

She was about to leave, when he suddenly leaned in to try to...kiss her? She shook her head and escaped from his grasp.

* * *

Rachel came back and handed two highlighters to Hera. "Thanks, Rachel." Rachel hovered behind the sofa. Percy walked in too. Zeus said, "There you are. Come here."

Zeus continued explaining where everything was. "Here's your office. The coffee stand. " Now, Percy had his hand on the top of the sofa. He inched it towards Rachel. They almost touched, but Rachel pulled her hand away. Mr. Dare somehow noticed this, and began to get a little uneasy.

Mr. Dare asked Rachel, "Will you bring us all some coffee?" Rachel left.

Just then, Percy started coughing. "I'll get a glass of water. Be right back." And he left as well. William watched very uneasily.

* * *

Somehow, Rachel and Percy were kissing. Then Percy left. Rachel was alone, and wondering what happened. **A/N I really don't like this part. **

* * *

Percy came back, and they resumed talking about plans. Just then, Rachel came in with the coffee.

Hera handed Percy, and took a sip. Just then Kronos looked at him. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

Percy looked away sheepishly and with a hand on the back of his head. Mr. Dare looked like he was going to puke.

* * *

Rachel's applying nail polish to her feet when Percy comes in later that night. She doesn't look at him. He asks, "Are you mad?"

She doesn't say anything at first. Then she says, "I was so scared." He sighs in relief, and then tells her to meet him at night when everyone is asleep.

"Why?"

"When you put it like that..."

Getting his intent, she started hitting him. Then Mr. Dare comes in. They separate. Mr. Dare leaves, and Percy says he will too.

Just before leaving he says, "I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll be out of town for a couple of days." Rachel looks away.

"Good night."

"Good night."

They turn away, then Percy says, "Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"What should I bring back for you?" he asks.

"At the Empire State Building-"

"They don't sell that, " he interrupts.

"Let me finish. They sell bracelets at the Empire State Building. Bring me one back. " **A/N I have never been to the Empire State Building. Don't know what they sell.**

"Okay. Good night."

"Call me as soon as you get there."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

"Good night." She pushes him away, and in the opposite direction.

"Good night," she says softly. **A/N This is so boring to type. Looks cleaner in the movie.**


	7. Sleep Tight

"Rachel?" calls Mr. Dare.

"Yeah?" she says as she lays the sheets down on her bed.

"Every month, I only earn so much. The cost of Percy's birthday party is more than I have earned in 10 years. It is their good hearts that they talk and walk with us like normal, but we know where our place is. I trust you do too. Go to sleep, Rachel." **A/N Imagine Rachel not being rich, 'kay? **

* * *

Even later that night, Percy is softly plucking a guitar. Rachel shows up, in double-mind whether to show up or not.

"Don't you have a lot of money?" she asks.

"God gives us some things. My family got money, you got beauty." He says this matter-of-factly.

"No jokes, I'm serious."

"I'm being serious too. Are you not beautiful?"

"There are girls more beautiful than me. Did you never see?"

"I saw, but I never loved them."

"Yeah, but why?"

Percy raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"I'll ask you a question, tell me the truth. If there are so many girls pining for you, why did you like me?"

He thought for a moment. "I can't tell you why I like you, but I can tell you how much." She looked into his eyes. He was being honest. She was about to leave, when she just wilted into hugging him. He hugged her back. The world was just the two of them now. It was just them.

* * *

Mr. Dare saw them at the end. He turned away, his features unreadable in the shadows.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. This was just _the _place to stop. It's a turning point of sorts.**


	8. Intangible Emotions

**I'm warning you all. This is probably the most tragic chapter in the entire thing. Almost makes me cry. Well, not anymore.**

* * *

Percy returns from his trip, and is on his way to Rachel's house, when he sees the door has been padlocked, and that no one is home.

He rushes over to the gardener and asks him, "Where did Mr. Dare go?"

"I don't know, sir. Mr. Dare just packed up the entire house and left two days ago. He didn't say where he was going, and he quit his job. People are also saying he didn't say anything to Kronos, your grandfather, either." Percy turns his face away.

* * *

"She's my daughter, and she studied and passed her exams with high marks. " Mr. Dare continued explaining Rachel to a possible guy and his family. He mentioned how he doesn't want to get too old.

"The girl is nice." Just then, Percy barges in. He growls at the people to leave. He goes on to explain how and Rachel are in love, who has put her head in her hands. Mr. Dare objects and tries to reason with Percy. Percy shows an empty bottle. "Sorry, I had too much to drink."

Despite everything, Percy takes Rachel's hand and very nearly drags her out and to his car. **A/N Sorry. I can't take much more of this.**

* * *

Percy and Rachel are in the car, and Rachel is crying.

"I told you in front of so many people that I love you. Couldn't you just say to your dad that you like me once?" She kept on crying.

"Are you not brave enough? Or do you really not like me?" She kept crying.

"I never cried since my mom died. Look at me now." Even though she didn't look up, she knew he was crying.

"If I have money, tell me if it's a problem. I'll leave everything and come for you. But don't let me go."

"Without you, -" he couldn't finish. "I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" She reached over to hug him completely. He hid his face in her hair.

What they hadn't realized was that Rachel shifted the steering wheel, and Percy was driving blind. They were on the wrong side of the road, and a truck was in front. They rammed into it, and the car got crushed. Totaled. Wrecked. Annihilated.

HONK!

* * *

Percy was unconscious, surrounded by hospital beeps and electrical wires, donned in a blue hospital gown.

* * *

Outside, Mr. Dare explained everything to Kronos. He handed him a piece of paper, and then took his leave. Kronos was sitting in the waiting area, when a nurse called, "Sir, he's awake." He rushed to Percy's room.

* * *

Percy was awake, and trying to untangle himself from the wires and get up. Kronos breezed in, and for a moment time seemed to stop. **A/N See what I did right there?**

"Percy. Everything's gonna be alright. The doctors don't know. They try hard. They don't know how much you like your grandfather. Nothing will happen to you. Nothing. I don't have the energy." Kronos took off his glasses, and seemed to age right there.

"With these eyes, I saw your father die. I saw your mom leave us, too. But if anything were to happen to you, I couldn't bear it. I couldn't. "Kronos put his hand on the bed, next to Percy's side. Percy reached to touch Kronos' hand.

"How is Rachel?" he asked.

"We'll talk about that later, " said Kronos in the same distressed voice.

"How is Rachel?"

"She's getting married this evening." Percy strained to look at Kronos. His world flashed white. "If I've been here 10 days looking after you, and you're asking how that girl is, I'm not angry. But if you're like this, and she doesn't come to see you one single time, that type of girl is the one you liked, I can't help but feel bad for you." Percy felt like a piece of his heart had been chiseled out.

"You told her you loved her in front of so many people, but she didn't even say it once to her dad. Girls are like that. As fast as they love, they forget. " Percy didn't have the energy to cry.

"Your friends, people who care for you, came to drop off bouquets, " he said, pointing to the heap of flowers behind him. "But a man who's worked for me for more than 20 years gave a wedding card." He handed it to Percy. "People are just like that. If you give them a salary, they'll work. If you give them bonuses, they'll love you. But if they find a better job, they'll leave you."

Percy opened the card to see Rachel's smiling face, and someone else's face as the groom. His world had just collapsed. "If this girl really likes you would she have agreed to this marriage?" Percy looked at Kronos in horror.

"That day, because you found the address, you were lucky. You went in hopes of stopping the wedding. If you went, the wedding would cease. If not, it would go on." Kronos got up to leave. "Percy, I don't ever ask, but if you want, we can get you married as soon as possible."

He was almost at the door when Percy spoke, "No." Kronos turned. "No, grandfather. Without my mom and dad, I went so many years. " Percy tossed the card away. "Without one girl, can't I go on for the rest of my life?"

Percy looked Kronos in the eye. "No."

* * *

**A/N Whew. I'm so glad the flashback is over. Time for Percabeth. Tell me what you think.**


	9. The Devil's Workshop

Zeus finished his tale. Annabeth was nearly in tears. "I thought in that moment that he had left that girl. But then I learned that he had left girls all together."

Annabeth looked up at him. "The reason why I'm telling you all of this is not so you can tell it off. Percy might do some bad things, but please don't think he's a bad person. He's like my son. " Annabeth wiped a stray tear.

* * *

"Sir, Annabeth was been in the chairman's office for 2 hours now. I'm getting stressed even when thinking about what they're talking about, " reported Grover.

Percy laughed heartily. "You should know what happens when you deal with me by now." He laughed again.

Grover seemed worried. "Do you think she'll be fired?"

"When I was a kid, my uncle fired the cook because she put too much salt in one dish. There's no doubt about it."

"She's coming here, " noted Grover. Percy craned his head.

"See how her face is dry. My uncle probably closed the doors, and gave her a good lesson." Grover laughed uneasily.

"Grover, when I see that girl, my heart aches to help her." By this time, Annabeth was standing right next to Percy. He slipped into character easily.

"Don't feel that way, sir. What can we do?" asked Grover.

"If we say, she's not talented, that's not true. She has talent, but she'd only work for doing small ads." Percy went back around the table to his chair.

"Let it go, sir. I can't see your pain, " he says with a sidelong glance at Annabeth, who's glaring.

"How about you type up a recommendation letter and bring it back to me so I can sign it? Then maybe she can find a good job elsewhere."

"Okay, sir." Grover took his leave in a happy fashion. Annabeth glares at him until he leaves.

Annabeth steps forward and hands a letter to Percy. "What's this?" he asks.

"I got promoted," said Annabeth.

"Promotion? Did my uncle not suspend you?"

"No. He promoted me to manager."

"Manager? What about me?" asked Percy.

"He suspended you."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"Don't take it as too much of a shock. Read the letter." Annabeth was firm and cold.

Percy opened the letter:

_Mr. Jackson,_

_YOU ARE SUSPENDED._

Percy stood up and the letter fluttered to his feet. He looked at Annabeth in horror.


	10. Assistant to No One

**A/N I'm reminding everyone that the flashback is over, and it's back to real time with Percy, Annabeth, and the gang. :)**

* * *

Percy was angrily driving home in his car. **A/N Not the blue car that got totaled.**

In his mind, voices played back and forth, taunting him. _Mr. Jackson, you're suspended, _taunted his uncle. _He suspended you, _gloated Annabeth's voice.

When Percy got home, he stormed inside yelling, "Aunt Hera! Aunt Hera!" She walked into the room. "Pack your bags. We're leaving."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't like your husband, so let's move to my house."

"Now what did he do?" inquired Hera.

"He fired me, " Percy nearly screamed.

"Fired you?"

"Yes. This is what I get for working 24 hours everyday. This is how I am repaid." Percy was exaggerating. "No, Aunt Hera. We're like two sides of the same coin. Either Uncle Zeus or me. "

"Then let's kick Zeus out," she suggested. Just then Zeus walked in, and took a seat at the table Percy was sitting in.

"What's up with that? Just because he said one thing, you're going to let me go?" asked Zeus in his annoyingly funny way. **A/N Oh yeah. Zeus is my second favorite character in this entire story. My favorite is the guy from Paris. **

"Forget it. I'm siding with my son." **A/N Let's say she's a little affectionate. **

"Peace, peace, " pleaded Zeus, with his hands up in mock surrender. "Will you please get us some coffee?" Hera nodded and left the dining room. Zeus turned to Percy and features hardened.

" Hey! Are you thinking you're some king of the world or rowdy cowboy? Girls are supposed to shake when they see you?" he growled menacingly. Just then Hera came back with coffee. He switched to a gentle tone suddenly.

"You're our only son. If you leave, how are we supposed to live?" asked Zeus as if he wasn't growling just a second ago. Percy took the coffee, looking bewildered. Hera left again.

"So, like some telegram, you're just going to come, state the message, and leave? Ha!" spat Zeus. Percy watched with wide eyes. Hera came back in with a snack.

Once again, soft undertones took over. "I can't see you cry, Percy."

_What a ba-bad man, _thought Percy. Hera was about to leave when Percy grabbed her arm and cried, "Don't leave."

In the same gentle tone, Zeus said, "How could we ever leave you, Percy? Go on, Hera." Hera left.

"This isn't your grandfather's house. This is my house, and you'll follow the rules or else, " said the menace. Hera came back with water.

"The entire office is yours. Why do you care about the job? If you want, you can sit in my seat," said Mr. Nice Guy.

Hera interrupted. "Why should he care about your chair? He only cares about his job." Percy looked like he was having trouble swallowing.

"How does that work? The Assistant Manager spot is the only one open." At that, Percy looked up sharply.

"I'd never do that."

* * *

Percy settled into his assistant manager seat. He looked uncomfortable. He adjusted his tie to be loose, and rolled up his uneven sleeves. He took one look at the placard proclaiming him as, "Asst. Manager," and he knocked it aside. He was just about to go to sleep, when Clarisse came in. He looked up glaring.

"Sir? Manager called you." He glared even more. She looked uncomfortable. She left quickly.

* * *

He came in. "Phone for you, " she barked.

"Me?" he asked, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Percy, this is Simon, the guy who sold you the mike. I'm in some trouble."

With a weird glance at Annabeth, Percy responded, "Oh! Sebastian, hello."

"No, no. This is Simon."

"Oh! Nicholas, hello, I thought you were Sebastian."

"It doesn't matter what you call me. I'm in trouble. I don't even know what I did. The police are taking me to jail. I need you to bail me out."

"Oh, you'll be fine. God is great. He'll be there for you."

"You mean you won't be?"

"Bye, " said Percy, and hung up the phone. He looked under the table mysteriously.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." He left the room after that.

Self-consciously, Annabeth made sure her willowy skirt covered her legs.

* * *

Percy got back and paced the room. He was bored out of his mind. The clock ticked until near closing hours. Slowly one by one, each light went out. Finally, when he was sure, he was the last person there, he grinned and left his seat.

* * *

Percy worked on unscrewing the signal receiver for the secret mic. He was on the last screw when he heard a bunch of voices.

Annabeth and Thalia walked in. Annabeth sat down in her chair. She slipped one sandal off, and crossed her legs, dangling one foot dangerously close to Percy, who was still unknown at this point. He leaned awkwardly away. Talk about foot odor.

"I want to you to put this in the facsimile right now, " said Annabeth, handing Thalia a stack of papers.

"Alright, ma'am," said Thalia. Thalia accidentally dropped a paper. She bent down to pick it up and saw Percy. "Good evening, sir." She said this like this was normal.

"Good evening to you too, Thalia." said Percy. Then it seemed to hit Thalia where he was. She screamed.

Annabeth pushed the desk away. Quickly, Percy stood up, and hid the receiver behind his back. He cleared his throat several times before speaking.

"Next time, " he said, pointing his finger, and also stumbling for words, "when you come to the office, learn to wear your shoes." He left awkwardly.

Annabeth and Thalia were both speechless and had their mouths open. When they finally closed their mouth, Thalia's brain started thinking.

"If he wanted to see if you were wearing shoes or not, why did he hide under the table? He can just ask you to put your feet on the table, " said Thalia.

Annabeth's face was stony. "He's lying. There's something else going on." She ducked under the table.

"What happened?" asked Thalia.

"Oh, nothing. I was just checking if the table balance was off. It tells whether or not something was under it." Annabeth wasn't known for being an idiot.

"Annabeth, you're a genius, " remarked Thalia.

"Thanks, I know."

* * *

Inside a fancy restaurant, Annabeth and Zeus are seated waiting for Percy. He has just shown up and is walking down to them. Just as he takes his seat, a cell phone rings. Almost simultaneously, everyone in the restaurant looks at their phones.

"Mine, " declares Percy. "My phone." He picks up.

"Hello, it's Simon, the guy with the mic. I'm in the hospital, nearly every limb of mine is incapacitated. The nurse is eating all the apples and reading a book. The inspector is coming in one hour. I'm also going to trial. What should I do?" he wailed.

"You do as you think is best, Elliott." He shut the phone off.

Zeus said, "We have good news. We signed a contract with Revlon." Annabeth gasped. "They wanted someone to meet the chairman in Paris. If they can get the budget issue solved, then we can get the work started here." Annabeth seemed excited.

Percy frowned haughtily, looking unimpressed. "Paris? I can't go that urgently."

"That's why I'm sending Annabeth." Annabeth looked ready to squeal.

"Well, what about me?" asked Percy.

Zeus sighed. "Annabeth needs an assistant, if you wouldn't mind..." he said pushing his glasses farther up his face.

"Assistant?" barked Percy.

"What? Will you not go?"

* * *

Percy buckled the airplane belt. He felt so uncomfortable on planes. **A/N Haha.**

Just then, Annabeth walked by him and sat in the empty window seat next to him. He glared and looked away.

"Percy, we can be friends. Let's stop bickering like little school children." He didn't respond and looked at his watch. "If I did something wrong, I'm sorry." He glared at the seat in front of him. Annabeth sighed.

The stewardess showed up and asked if they needed anything. Percy asked, "Yeah, can you change my seat?"

* * *

"Are you happy?" asked the flight attendant, and left. Percy glared some more. He was moved once seat over. He was still next to Annabeth.

Annabeth giggled softly. Percy glared at the magazine in his hands. She laughed some more.

* * *

**A/N Please review. **


	11. La Bise

**A/N I was just reading what I wrote so far, and then I realized how out of character some of the PJO people seemed. Well, that's what happens. **

**And just as a heads up, my favorite character in this story, "Leo," is showing up! Woo! This is kind of a funny chapter.**

* * *

"Are you the people that came for Revlon?" asked a short, unforgettable man.

"Yes. I'm Percy."

"And I'm Annabeth."

"I'm Valdez. L. Valdez."

"What's the L. stand for?" asked Percy.

"Leo."

Leo then leaned into Annabeth. She backed up awkwardly. Leo leaned back. Annabeth held a hand. Leo then shook it.

Then he took Percy by the shoulders and leaned in close to his cheek. Percy stared at him.

"This is called a peck. This is how people in Paris greet each other," said Leo smiling. "How's is this new greeting?"

"Good. It would be even better if you brushed your teeth, " muttered Percy.

Leo pretended not to have heard. "Let's go." Then he stopped. "You have to be careful in Paris. One wrong move, and you're out."

They went to an escalator. Leo stopped. "This is an escalator. You've probably seen it before. You take one step and it carries you down."

They descended. Percy made conversation. "It seems like you're used to all of this."

"Of course. I've been living here for 15 years."

"In the airport?" said Percy. Leo looked at him, and Percy feigned interest in the ceiling.

Leo didn't reply. Annabeth tried not to laugh. "I think the love madness has caught up to him already, "he muttered. Annabeth tried not to laugh again.

Leo didn't see the bottom of the escalator, and tripped at the bottom. Percy and Annabeth glided smoothly. Annabeth giggled softly this time.

"Sorry. I didn't know we were supposed to get off the escalator like that, so we stepped off normally. Is that okay? " said Percy. Annabeth tried to smother her giggles.

"Yeah, " said Leo uneasily.

* * *

"So what does Mrs. Valdez do?" asked Annabeth.

"She loves me from time to time, " replied Leo. **A/N Ew. No comment. **

"Yours was a love marriage, then?"

"Yeah, " said Leo in that weird Parisian accent of his.

"Oh, " said Annabeth.

* * *

They made it outside, and called for a ready cab.

"So, is Mrs. Valdez from the United States?" asked Percy.

"No, " said Leo. "She's from here. When I came here 15 years ago,we met by chance. It's a long love story, you know." Just then, Leo got a call on his phone. He took it.

Percy and Annabeth put their luggage in the cab's trunk and got in the cab. Leo was still talking outside.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"You know Holiday Inn?" said Leo through his phone call. The driver nodded and drove off. Leo screamed, "I haven't even got on yet!"

* * *

"Your keys, ma'am," said the person at the front desk. Percy and Annabeth were checking in. Just then, Leo showed, looking exhausted and sweaty-faced.

"In Paris, the taxi drivers are really speedy, " proclaimed Leo.

"Yeah, " agreed Percy. "If you tell them the address, that's all they need. They won't even wait until you get on."

Leo glared at him pointedly. Percy turned his head the other way. They headed to the elevators.

"Tomorrow, there's a meeting at 10:00 with Revlon. 10:00 means 10:00, not 11:00 like in other places. Everyone here is punctual. If we have to be there at 10:00, then we have to leave here by 9:00. Then, we have to be down here by 8:50. That means you have to be in the lift by 8:45," outlined Leo.

"If we have to _be_ like that, you'll have to leave us now, " stated Percy. Leo, embarrassed once again, nodded uneasily and left.

* * *

Annabeth opened the door to her room. She opened the curtains and gazed at the spectacular view of Paris. "Wow," she breathed. "Beautiful!" she exclaimed in her excitement. She went to explore more of her rooms.

"Good bathroom," she assessed. She came to the next to last door. She opened it, only to find Percy, dressed in nothing but a towel. Annabeth looked down in embarrassment. "S-sorry," she said. Her cheeks flamed.

Percy turned angrily. "Did no one tell you to knock on the door before coming in? Where are people's manners these days?"

"I- thought it was my room," she said.

"Don't think you're some queen Elizabeth to have your own hotel. It's not even your fault, really. Blame the Leo guy for giving us connected rooms."

"Don't call him out now. First, tie your towel. I can't look at you, " she said stonily, shutting the door.

Percy looked down, screamed, and retied his towel.

* * *

**A/N Oh yeah. This is one of my favorite chapters. **


	12. Stay Away From the Thighs

**A/N Okay, Percy and Annabeth are in Paris, the city of love****. Why are they not smitten yet? Oh, right. Because then there would be no story. :)**

* * *

Annabeth, Percy, and Leo go step out an elevator in the Revlon skyscraper. Percy is dressed in a black suit, and Annabeth is dressed in a light blue business suit. They go to a meeting room where everyone is already set up. The CEO is at the head of the table.

Leo introduces Annabeth, then Percy, and leaves. Annabeth takes a seat close to the head, and is almost disappointed when some other guy sits down next to her. She would have thought Percy...

Percy sits down in between two girls, on the opposite side of the table. He opens up his computer and uploads the files.

"Hi, I'm Nancy, " says the girl next to him. "And you are...?

"Percy. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Annabeth began her presentation. "Let me present the details of our plan to you..."

* * *

When she finished her portion of the presentation, she said, "My colleague will finish this presentation actually."

Percy was just about to begin when he felt a hand on his thigh. It was most uncomfortable, and it belonged to Nancy at his right. She squeezed. Percy couldn't speak. He "squeaked" his first words. The entire board room was looking at him.

Annabeth challenged him to speak wordlessly. When it became clear that he wouldn't, she suggested that now would be the ideal time for lunch.

"Okay, let's break for lunch."

* * *

"You open your big mouth normally, don't you?" pounced Annabeth. Percy whirled from eating a sandwich alone. He was still chewing. "Why can't you speak when it's most important?"

"It's a 3 million dollar contract. If you lose it, your uncle will be so ashamed." She was freaking out.

"Let me-" he started.

"You don't need to say anything. Oh God! We didn't come here to drink coffee with Nancy or have social parties."

"What happened was-" he tried again.

"You wear a suit, looking all business and proper. If only you acted that way. No. Wear a suit, and act like an idiot. What's up with that? You can at least try to do things that suit what you're wearing." **  
**

Percy opened his mouth, but by then she had already stalked off.

* * *

Percy sat next to Annabeth this time, and opened up the computer. She then cleanly slid the computer over to her side, and began typing.

"What are your plans to launch Revlon?"

Annabeth was going to start talking when she felt a hand on her thigh. It was Percy's hand, and she felt extremely uncomfortable when he squeezed. Everyone was staring at her to speak.

She took a desperate sip of her water. Percy stepped in and stole the computer from her. "Actually, I'll finish this presentation. Your product is quite unique..."

Annabeth felt embarrassed, but she wasn't going to show it just yet.

* * *

They walked outside and away. They rounded a corner, and just when they were out of earshot completely, Annabeth said, "Are you crazy? In such an important meeting? I couldn't speak!"

Percy smiled and turned. "Now do you understand? Why I couldn't speak in the morning either? Same thing. Nancy-" -he then squeezed his thigh- "-there."

Annabeth turned away, clearly embarrassed.

"And she turns away, " he mocked. "What was that? If you wear a suit, act like it? You and your perfumes are not enough. Learn to act decently." Just then Nancy showed up.

"Hey, " she breathed. "Join me for dinner?"

Percy looked horrified. "Ac-Actually, she and I- , " he said, gesturing to himself and Annabeth. **A/N Might need a double check on the grammar of that sentence.**

Annabeth cut in smoothly. "No, he's totally free. Take him," she said, smiling contently.

Percy glared as Nancy linked arms with him, and nearly dragged him away.

* * *

"Excuse me, "cut in a familiar voice as Annabeth was walking.

"Hi, "said Annabeth to Leo.

"Did the meeting go well?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's the boy?"

"Some girl invited him to dinner, and he went with her."

"Dinner?" asked Leo, skeptical.

Annabeth nodded and scrunched her eyebrows.

"Once upon a time, I went to a dinner with a lady. Then I got stuck in Paris for 15 years, " narrated Leo. He looked up into the nonexistent clouds, exhaled softly, and came back to Annabeth.

Just then, Percy came running back. "Hey! What was that? Why'd you tell her I was free? If we went to dinner, she'd eat my head." Annabeth snorted, all but forgetting her conversation with Leo. "Bye, sir," he said to Leo.

He and Annabeth left after that. Leo looked upon their retreating forms in confusion. Then he smiled. "Intelligent fellow, " he remarked.


	13. How to Hate the City of Love

A taxi dropped off Leo, Annabeth and Percy on the banks of a river. The place was nice, and the trio was wearing casual clothes.

"Once you cross this bridge, you'll find Paris' biggest tourist attractions, " said Leo.

"Oh, " was all Percy said.

"Exactly 15 years ago, my wife and I met here, " said Leo, reminiscing.

"I want to see your wife once, " said Percy sweetly.

"That's wrong, " said Leo harshly.

"No, not like that, " said Percy. "Just meet her and talk to her once-"

"Didn't I say no?" said Leo. Percy looked away, and then saw the water. A pang of fear shot through his chest. **A/N This is completely, totally off, but I thought I could still use it because of Percy's "recent" fear of suffocation.**

"You go on. I won't come."

"But everything that is there to see is just over the bridge, " remarked Leo, in the fashion that schoolteachers teach their children.

"I don't need that. This is nice," said Percy in a brisk tone.

"This?" said Leo, looking at the dirty ground beneath his feet. "Where?"

"These trees. This road. The traffic," he said, not looking at anything in particular.

"Just past the bridge are some really cool stuff, " cut in Annabeth.

"If it's too beautiful, I can't look at it, " tried Percy.

"Percy!"

"You were fine up until now. What's up?" asked Leo.

"Nothing."

"Are you sick?" asked Annabeth, in a tender caring tone.

"I'm fine, " persisted Percy. **  
**

"Then what's wrong?" asked Annabeth.

"I'm afraid of water, " admitted Percy, looking down into his jacket.

"Huh?" said Annabeth. She shared a baffled and puzzled look with Leo.

"I'm afraid of water, " repeated Percy, a little clearer this time. Annabeth was trying pretty hard not to smile.

"Oh!" Leo mouthed sympathetically. "The people of Paris are also afraid of water. That's why they built a bridge, " said Leo.

Annabeth laughed. Percy glared at her, and then she tried to stop.

"You don't know my story, " said Percy darkly. "When I was small, my friends and I played hide-and-seek. We played everywhere. My best friend was hiding, and we were seeking. Not knowing where else to hide, he hid in the swamp, and under the water."

"Then, he wasn't found, " said Leo, curiously.

"Not found just by me. He wasn't found by the police department either." Annabeth was smiling. Why was she-?

"Then he played pretty well?" asked Leo. Percy glared at him. "Uh- sorry."

"Ever since then, I've been afraid of water, " finished Percy.

"Then my friend got shocked by an electrical outlet. Does that mean I should live without electricity for the rest of my life?" prompted Annabeth.

"That's different, " said Percy.

"So, you're afraid of seeing water, right? Don't look at the water. We'll steer you, " suggested Leo.

* * *

Percy's eyes were shut tightly, and he was being pushed by Leo. Percy tried to dig the heels of his shoes into the pavement so he would propel himself backwards, but to no avail. Annabeth was laughing all the way through.

"See, we're halfway there, " remarked Leo, like a proud father. They were halfway across the bridge.

"There's still another half, " cried Percy, wincing.

* * *

Once safely on the other side of the river, they began to go about. They came to a fountain in a park. Percy seemed much more at ease.

"Hey! " cried Annabeth. "I want to take a picture." Leo and Percy stood in front of the fountain. Leo put down a briefcase he had been carrying.

Annabeth, too, was about to put her bag down when Percy cried instantly, "Why are you doing that? Like a hero stripping his clothes, you're discarding your bag. People will steal it."

Annabeth hesitated understandably. "Why the tension, sir?" asked Leo. "This is Paris. If I put this down now, " he said, gesturing to his briefcase, "it will still be here a year later. Carry on."

"Okay. Ready, " said Annabeth. "C'mon, smile. " Leo smiled, while Percy gave a poor impression of "the smolder." She took the picture.

"The bag's gone!" wailed Leo.

Annabeth played it classy, and said, "Huh?" Her smile disappeared. "My bag!" she said, scooping her handbag up, and clutching it to her chest.

"Who would steal in Paris? " Percy said. "Just wait 1 year, Leo, and the bag will be here just like you said."

"The bag might be here, but the money won't, " said Leo.

"Why do you feel so bad? We have our money, " said Percy, smiling.

"That's the point. Your money was in there too, " admitted Leo shamefully. Percy dropped the act, and glared. Annabeth said, "Huh?

* * *

They walked side by side, all drooping considerably.

Percy grumbled, "Some guy said that after crossing the bridge everything would be great. We should kill him."

Annabeth ignored him. Then she gasped, and then pointed to a dress in a shop. "Percy! Look at this dress. Isn't it really nice?"

"Yeah, " said Percy lightly. He was so not into it today.

"The dress is not enough. Look at the price tag. You'll lose your head, " said Leo.

Annabeth frowned, and Percy glared at Leo. "If we had our bags, we would have bought it, " said Annabeth wistfully. Percy grunted in agreement.

"This is Paris! You won't find cheap dresses!" exclaimed Leo, for the millionth time.

Percy held up a hand. "Mr. Valdez, can you please stop comparing our home to Paris? Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

They walked inside. Annabeth asked for the cute black number, and headed off in that direction.

Meanwhile, Leo asked Percy, "How do you buy a dress with no money?"

"You don't need money to steal," said Percy quietly.

"Steal it?" wondered Leo.

"Now are you going to put that fact in the newspaper?" said Percy angrily.

"Uh-no."

* * *

"Ma'am, here's your dress." Annabeth took the black dress, and stepped into the fitting room.

* * *

"Percy?" called Annabeth. Percy turned and looked at her. She was a stunner. The dress was sleek, and decent. She looked comfortable in it, and it didn't seem forced onto her body. He gazed at her with new eyes. He only looked at her face, not her body. She looked away awkwardly, and he did too. The moment passed.

* * *

"Can you pack this for us?" asked Percy. The saleswoman obliged.

"Uh- Percy?" began Annabeth. Percy turned around and walked away. Leo followed.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me?" asked Percy to a guy in the shoes department. "We need some running shoes."

"Sure, how about these?" projected the guy, giving Percy a pair of sleek white, standout, running shoes.

"Yeah, these are fine, " said Percy, with a secretive glance at Leo.

* * *

"Tie the laces very tightly, " said Percy. Leo listened on. "Then we'll ask to try them, and we'll run out the door with the shoes."

Leo gazed at him in wonder. "Not knowing this technique, I bought so many shoes over the years."

* * *

Percy grinned maliciously, and asked the guy if he and Leo could try running with the shoes. The guy nodded his assent and left to deal with other stuff. Annabeth showed up, her dress all neatly packed in a bag.

"Percy, what now?"

He ignored her and glanced at Leo. "Ready. 1, 2, 3. Go!" he yelled. He started running, then faltered and stopped. Leo, however, ran as fast and as hard as he could. Percy cried to the cashier, "Uh, hello?"

"Hey, stop!" cried the cashier, running after Leo.

"Come fast, " whispered Percy, ushering Annabeth and himself outside and in the opposite direction of the ruckus.

* * *

"These shoes are very nice, Percy, " said Leo to thin air. When he got no response, he stopped and turned. He saw everything but Percy. Then he saw the Parisian police running hot on his trail.

"Uh-oh, " he said, and took off running.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy went into a cafe. They sat at a fresh outside table.

"Are we down to stealing now?" asked Annabeth.

"No. Ever since we lost the money, I kinda lost hope on Paris, " said Percy.

Annabeth pulled her dress out, and examined it once more. "Poor Leo. I wonder what's happened to him."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's been caught already, " said Percy perpetually. He looked away, looking faintly abashed to Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth laughed, and then saw Percy staring at her intensely. "Why are you looking at me that way?" she said, sounding amused.

"Nothing, " -Percy shook his head- "This dress-"

Annabeth interrupted, "Does it look bad?"

"No, it looks very nice on you, " he said discrepantly.

Annabeth gasped, and her mouth fell open. "What?"

"What's wrong?" asked Percy.

"You're not feeling sick right?"

"What?" Percy was flummoxed.

"This is the first time you've said something positive about me, " said Annabeth in a cheery tone. Percy chuckled. "Really, we should have a celebration party."

"Don't overdo it, " warned Percy in a light tone.

"Hey! He likes my dress!" Annabeth shouted and gestured outwardly. Good thing they were nearly alone, and no one really cared.

Percy laughed, and yelled, "Stop!"

Annabeth stopped and gazed at him. "It's nice when you laugh." By then, a strong, bulky-looking waiter wearing dark sunglasses had come over.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Annabeth asked if Percy wanted coffee, and to that, he replied, "No. I don't like coffee."

"If you would only drink it, you would know whether you like it or not." Percy stopped smiling and looked away thoughtfully. He didn't say anything. "Two coffees, please, " she went on to say.

"What?" Annabeth asked him when she caught him staring again.

"Nothing." He shrugged the question off again.

In the background, a certain Mr. Valdez could be heard screaming, "I'm not a thief, please leave me, leave me!"

* * *

The waiter came back with two coffees. "Thank you, " said Annabeth, taking a sip of her coffee. Percy didn't touch his coffee. "What?" asked Annabeth again.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to pay the bill."

"Leo!" cried Annabeth suddenly.

Percy was suddenly on alert. "Is he here?"

Leo walked in and took a seat. "It seems like you're bent on making sure I'm NOT here."

"Oh no, you seem exhausted, " said Percy.

"I never knew how big Paris was, because I drove in my car."

"Do you want a coffee?" asked Percy.

"I'll take anything right about now." Leo untied his laces, while Percy signaled to the waiter to bring another coffee.

"Mr. Valdez, we'll be right back very quickly."

"Okay, as long as the coffee gets here quickly."

"Okay, then." Percy and Annabeth stood up and took their leave. Leo was busy untying the other shoelace.

The waiter came with the coffee, and Leo took a sip. The waiter held out a piece of paper. "What's this?" asked Leo.

"Bill."

"They paid, no?"

"No." Did Leo mention how scary looking the waiter was? Leo started retying his shoelaces, and looked around uneasily.


	14. Valdez the Menace

**A/N I can't believe we're more than halfway through the story already. I'm going to feel so sad when it's over. **

* * *

Percy and Annabeth looking around the big indoor tent cafetorium. They couldn't find a single spot. It was that overcrowded. "Come on, Annabeth, let's go." And so they did, eating while walking.

They went to an ice cream shop, and ate ice cream there. They had so much fun, going around Paris, and touring the place.

* * *

They got to a bridge, and almost automatically Percy asked, "Is there another route or something?"

Annabeth sighed, knowing his fear of water. Annabeth could relate, since she had a fear of spiders. But she would never admit this to him out loud. Percy had a knack for using others' weaknesses.

With a start, Annabeth realized that she had surprised herself. Since when did she know Percy so well?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and said, "Just look into my eyes, and walk. And hold my hand. " She paused.

With a certain earnest twist to her words, she continued. "Water, Bridge, none of that. Just look into my eyes only." She held out her hand, and Percy hesitated.

Despite the cheese in well, all of it, he slipped his hand into hers wordlessly.

They walked. It was just her, and just him. Nothing else. Annabeth found herself wondering about his eyes. Had they always been that green color?

They didn't even realize they were on the other side of the bridge until a car honked, bring them back to reality.

Percy and Annabeth looked back at the bridge they just crossed. Then they looked at their still connected hands. They let go awkwardly.

"Uh-"

"Uh-"

* * *

Annabeth sat in her room, combing her hair, absent-mindedly. What had just happened? One minute he was like this, and another he was like that. He was so "hot and cold." And where was she in all of this?

* * *

Percy was in his bathtub, aimlessly rubbing bubbles up and down his arm. What was happening to him? Paris was just supposed to be like a one-minded trip. Go there, attend the meeting, tour if there's extra time, and come home.

And what about Annabeth? He hated her at first, but now, she didn't mind his insults. She didn't mind half the things he said. Seeing her made him feel like a kid again. She made him laugh. Sometimes.

* * *

Annabeth knocked on a white apartment door, with Percy standing next to her. A stout woman, with skin like milk chocolate, opened the door. Annabeth didn't get a chance to look at her really well, but she was sure this was Leo's wife.

From inside, Leo called, "Nia, darling who is it?"

"We're looking for Mr. Valdez, "said Percy.

"Ah, " said Mrs. Valdez. "Please come in."

Leo, seeing who his guests were, took off his apron, and stopped the vacuum's buzz quickly.

"Hello, sir, " said Percy.

"Why'd you come?" asked Leo very bluntly. He seemed to display an array of schizophrenic emotions on his face.

"Our project got the thumbs up, so we thought we'd tell you."

"You could have called and told me."

Percy struggled. "We're going home the day after tomorrow, so we thought we might see you."

"If you had said something, I would have come."

Annabeth tried this time. "We thought we'd surprise you."

"I hate surprises, " declared Leo. "This is my wife, Nia."

"What?"

"Nia. N-I-A." Under his breath, Leo added, "Don't be too sweet on her." This was mainly for Percy.

"Darling, make some tea!" suggested Nia.

"Okay, " said Leo, and he disappeared into the kitchen.

Annabeth and Percy looked at the framed photos on the wall. Nia was holding Leo bridal style in two of them, and in the third, she had her arms around him while he sat on a bench.

Leo came back with tea. Percy and Annabeth took the tea. Leo tried to get Nia to take her tea, but she wouldn't take it.

"NO!" she said, and pushed him back. Leo stumbled, but caught his footing.

"Strength, " he wheezed to Percy and Annabeth.

"Sir?" asked Percy. "In every picture, your wife is holding you. Did you ever try to hold her?"

"I tried, but the doctor advised against it."

"Why? Is your wife pregnant?"

"No. If I hold her, then I would become the patient." Annabeth giggled softly. She pressed her lips together in an effort to calm her bubbly self.

"We'll be leaving then, " said Percy, finishing his tea.

"Next time you come to Paris-" began Leo.

Percy nodded along.

"-please do not come by my house again."

Percy eyes widened considerably. He then clapped his hands and then said, "Bye, ma'am!"

"Bye, " said Leo, being quite pushy. He pushed them outside.

"Sir, I have one doubt, " began Percy.

"It's not too late, so ask away."

"You said yours was a love marriage, right?"

"Yeah, " said Leo.

"Did she love you first, or did you love her first?"

Leo paused, contemplating how to answer. "First, she loved me, then I was forced to love her, " he said finally.

"Sir?"

"Bye." Leo closed the door.

Annabeth started laughing, and so did Percy.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy, who were still in hysterical fits, tried to pack their suitcases in their rooms. The suitcase kept bobbing up, even after Percy tried sitting on it. Eventually, Percy gave up and went to another room. She followed him and leaned against the doorframe as he reclined on the sofa chair.

Suddenly, he sobered and looked at Annabeth. "I can't believe we're leaving so soon. Already?" sighed Percy. By this time, Annabeth had controlled her giggles.

"You're right. At first, I was worried about being stuck here with you, but it hasn't been anything like that. " Annabeth looked him square in the eye, and spoke evenly.

Percy looked up, and met her intensity eye for eye. "There's something magical about this city. I don't want to leave." Had Annabeth's eyes really always been that beautiful gray color?, he wondered.

Annabeth smiled ruefully, and lifted an eyebrow. She said, "No, not the city. There's something magical about you."

Percy looked away, and suggested lightly, "Maybe we should stay."

"And do what?"

"Sell popcorn." Annabeth made a face.

Percy came up with more. "Sell cotton candy?"

"Condoms at the Eiffel Tower?" Annabeth smacked him, and the sound resonated loud and clear as a bell. She reprimanded him, and then changed the subject.

"Hey, we haven't been to the Eiffel Tower yet. People will laugh if we tell them, " Annabeth very nearly whined.

Percy looked at her with a very signature mischievous expression. "But we won't give them the chance."

* * *

**A/N La di da...They're going to the Eiffel Tower!**


	15. The Eiffel Tower Breaks Hearts

**A/N Oh wow...heartbreaking chapter. Where were we? Oh yeah, Paris. And Percy and Annabeth are going to the Eiffel Tower.**

* * *

Annabeth and Percy stepped out of the magnificent Eiffel Elevator, and occupied a spot at the railing. Annabeth, throughout the whole ride up, had been crying, "Wow!" and "Beautiful!" though Percy thought she was talking about the architecture, not him.

They looked across the foggy cityscape. Percy compared it to perfume bottle in the day, and a champagne bottle in the night. Annabeth laughed softly.

Then she looked down, and a sudden fear shot itself through her like an electric spear. She clutched the side of Percy's arm impulsively. Sheepishly, she let go and laughed tentatively. He then laughed with her. They turned around and leaned against the railing.

He opened his mouth as if contemplating what he was going to say, and continued with, "If I loved any girl, I'd take her here and then tell her that I loved her."

"Why?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, it's not like anyone said anything yet," he dismissed. They laughed together.

Suddenly serious again, Percy asked, "Well, what would you do?"

Annabeth wasn't laughing anymore. "I don't have that chance."

Percy looked confused. "Why?"

"My marriage has already been arranged."

Then, Percy asked lightly, "Then where are the sweets?"

"You remember that day you scolded me for bringing in sweets, and there was such a big fuss, " she said quietly.

Percy felt like his heart stopped. No, it wasn't possible. "Are you serious?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. She wouldn't look him in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"The subject never came up, " she admitted. Hastily, he fumbled in his coat pockets for a piece of gum, anything. He took one out, and chewed it like his life depended on it.

They went down from the observation deck. Percy rushed, and walked faster than she could imagine. Did Annabeth mention that he had long legs and that she- being very average in height- did not? Annabeth struggled to keep up, but not a single word passed between the two of them.

* * *

The rest of their time in Paris was a series of clipped tones and short conversations. There was no spark, no connection. There was no future, and they both knew it.

The flight back was merely an extension of the prolonged silence. At least they were home. Annabeth had gotten everything she had wanted in this trip, business-wise. But she knew she had accomplished something, and then nothing with Percy.

She'd move on. There was no time for her to reminisce or regret. She had a life, and she had to...well, move on._  
_


	16. Kiss Zee Cook, Pleeze

Annabeth lounged comfortably on her couch at home. She missed home so much. Her family had welcomed her so warmly the day she came home.

* * *

_Annabeth stepped out of the taxi, and Helen cried out, and hugged her. Annabeth felt like a teenager when she thought hastily, _Helen hugs everyone._ Frederik had smiled, and Bobby had just been himself while frowning and staring at her. _

_She cracked a joke to make him smile, and it worked. He cheered up so quickly after that. If only Annabeth could cheer herself up like that._

* * *

Since then, she had settled back into her routine nicely. But, of course, it wan't all the same, with all the wedding plans. It was all still tentative, but Annabeth could still hope for a miracle...

* * *

Grover walked into Annabeth's office. "Good morning, " he said.

She barely glanced up from what she was working on. "What?"

"I came to tell you that I'm taking a leave for 2 days. I'm dropping off my wife, Juniper, at her family's home, and then she'll spend some time there. She doesn't know how to drive yet. She's like a free nature person, you know?" Grover's sentences seemed rushed at the end.

"Why do you need two days?" She leaned back professionally in her chair, with a pencil in her hand, and a contemplative look on her face.

"One to drive there, and another to drive back."

"You'll only get one day leave. Use it if you need it, " said Annabeth.

Grover, seemingly unhappy, thought a couple dirty things about the opposite gender, while he got up to leave.

Just then she called out, "Oh, and can you call Percy to my office?"

"He's not here."

"Why not?"

"That's the thing-"

Zeus strode in at that moment. "Good morning, Annabeth." He extended a hand over the table.

Annabeth stood up, and returned the gesture. Grover left dutifully. "Hello, " she said casually.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your job in Paris. The whole job was a-" -he made a fist pump- "-success. In fact, Revlon is so happy that they arranged a party for the entire corporate team!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Zeus was unabashed at Annabeth's excitement. He sobered a bit, and said, "I just need those final contract plans. If you have them..."

"Actually, they're with Percy, and he's not here.

Zeus nodded slowly and sadly like he understood. "He's like this. On somber days, he doesn't even bother coming to the office." He took his leave on a sour note.

Annabeth looked down uneasily, and got back to work. But she was considerably slower, and more thoughtful, for someone who was keenly looking at her.

* * *

Annabeth knocked on Percy's door. The doorframe was a pretty brown, but Annabeth wasn't in the mood to care for those things. She knocked again. His gardener opened the door curiously.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Timidly, she asked, "Is Percy here?"

"No, he's at the office."

Annabeth glared now. "I just came from the office. Where is he?" As if on cue, Percy's pajama-clad silhouette crossed Annabeth's thin line of sight as she peered as much as she could into the house.

"Oh. Then he's grocery shopping."

"He's right there." Frustrated, Annabeth shoved past him and entered Percy's dining room. The gardener sputtered out complaints, gave up, then left to do what he did best- gardening.

Annabeth sat down and glared at Percy's bent head. He was eating a delicious brunch dish: French toast.

Annabeth, being quite the adversary she is, got straight down to business. "Why weren't you in the office today?" she demanded.

Quite carelessly, he replied, "I was eating French toast."

Dubious, she questioned, "Did you need to take the whole day off to eat French toast?"

His eyes bore into hers after lazily traversing her up down. Sounding quite dead, he said, "No, of course not. I spent the morning learning how at all to make the toast. And now I am reaping my rewards."

She tried to airily sigh, but failed when she realized her voice was still quite angry when spoke after. "Oh no! What's next?" Annabeth resumed glaring, hoping the effect hadn't been ruined.

Quietly he said, "Peanut butter and bread."

"What?" growled Annabeth.

"Tomorrow I'll learn how to use the toaster, and then I'll toast my bread, slather it with peanut butter, and spend the rest of the day eating it again and again."

Annabeth was furious. He had the nerve to look serious. "And the day after that?" she asked testily.

Now Percy's eyes blazed. "It's my company, and I can do whatever I want with it. I don't need to give reasons like this."

Annabeth hardened her gaze. "It's not the reasons I'm talking about. Couldn't you have at least made one phone call?"

"My phone doesn't work."

And then, as if on cue, the phone rang. Percy glanced down, as if embarrassed to be seen with Annabeth, but not at all embarrassed with the fact that he'd been caught in the act.

After an awkward pause, she said solemnly, "As clever as it is to lie, it is that hard to hide the truth."

He denied it instantly. "I'm not hiding anything." In the heat of the moment, Percy thought what it would be like if they were open to each other. If they didn't have their own lives acting as barriers in the way. But, "Nothing at all, " was all he said.

She retaliated just as fast with, "You're hiding something."

Desperately, he said, "Besides, what's there to hide? What? Are we friends or partners or..." He trailed off realizing in horror what he had just been about to say.

Annabeth cut in smoothly, unwittingly saving a lot of awkwardness. "I don't know if you're not brave enough to tell the truth, or if you're afraid of the truth, but I can't see you lie."

Percy looked anywhere but at her face. She went on like a monologue. "If I did something wrong, then I'm sorry." She bowed her head down, while Percy found himself in the very awkward situation he had tried to avoid.

"We'll forget whatever transpired in Paris. But one thing: you have to come to the office, like you did before, acting normal, talking with everyone nicely. That's it. I don't know if this is a request or an order, " she whooshed. "Bye, " she said tightly.

She got up and left, while Percy raised his eyebrows. He wiggled them to himself, thinking of how many good points she had made. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and got up to wash the dishes, trying to relieve himself of her heavy words.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. That's so Inexplicably STOLL!

**A/N Hey, I finally decided, Annabeth is going to "marry" Luke. And let's say for the fun of it, that Connor and Travis are Luke's two younger brothers, although we'll be seeing more of funny Travis. Don't know about where Katie can play back in. Tratie's still a doubtful. We'll see.**

* * *

Helen was cooking away, making a fried special, when Bobby came over and plucked one from a still cooling rack bundled with food. Quickly, she slapped it out of his hands. "That's for Luke's younger brother, Travis. Don't touch it."

"He'll eat all of this?" asked Bobby, who had mixed feelings escaping through his voice.

"Him. Her. Don't talk like that. Show some respect. Their family is very strict about manners. So, right when they come, you have to ask them, 'Do you want coffee? Do you want tea? Do you want water?' Got it?" she told Bobby.

"Yup." The doorbell rang.

"You better go open it, " said Helen. Bobby went to get it.

He opened the door , and in popped a tall man (well, at least to Bobby) popping a nice pair of shades, and leading a caravan of fruit. He dropped the oversized pumpkin he was holding into Bobby's hands and directed his caravan men inside to get the fruit to the kitchen, Bobby guessed.

Clearly baffled by this guy, Bobby followed him as Travis navigated himself to the open space living room. He said his greetings to Frederik and sat down comfortably on the sofa. Frederik sat down soon after.

"Sorry I couldn't come before, " said Travis, being all smooth.

"That's all right, " said Frederik. Bobby sat down, setting the heavy pumpkin on the glass table, which by now, had hurt his arms sorely and severely.

"Everybody calls me Travis, " said he, pocketing his sunglasses.

Bobby asked, "Would you like some water?"

"Nah, I'm not thirsty."

"Uh-" started Fredrik. Then, Travis got a phone call.

He picked it up, and said, "It's Trav. Who is it?" Travis said in an urban accent.

Though the sound was muffled, everyone in the living room could hear it. "Hey, bro, it's me, Connor. My baby just ran out of gas, what am I going to do?" **A/N He means his car!**

Travis laughed darkly. "Eat up your hobo food, muster up some gas, and cha-ching, you're good to go."

He flipped the phone shut, hanging up on Connor, though Connor mustered up a "Hey!" before he was cut short.

"How are you parents doing?" asked Frederik.

"Busy, " said Travis. "Wedding plans, " he said conspiratorially.

"Do you want some coffee?" asked Bobby.

"No, I'm fine, bud, " said Travis, putting a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

Travis turned to Frederik and resumed conversation. "That's why they sent me here."

"Do you want some tea?" tried Bobby.

"Are you screwed in the head, man? Didn't I already say I don't want to drink anything?" he yelled. Bobby shrank back, clearly thinking "Trav" was going _cray-cray_.

Somewhere in the middle of this outburst, Helen had appeared with a teacup in hand. Wide-eyed, she made a quick u-turn and headed back into the kitchen. Thank goodness Travis' back was to her at the time.

Frederik looked uneasy as Travis continued in the soft manner he had before. "Yeah, big stuff, " he said with a sidelong glance at the pumpkin weighing heavily on one corner of the glass coffee table. "Dude! Move the pumpkin! I'm dying with tension thinking it's going to fall!" he yelled.

Bobby was still, face scrunched up in confusion. "Well?" yelled Travis. "Move it!" And then Bobby, and the pumpkin hightailed it out of there.

"Did my future sister-in-law go to work today?" asked Travis softly.

"Huh? Uh- yes, "said Frederik, who was clearly fighting to keep his face from looking freaked out.

* * *

"Mmmm, " hummed Annabeth as she sat at the dinner table, so very eager for her food. Helen dished out a curry onto Annabeth's plate.

Bobby leaned in closer to his sister and mom, and whispered, "Your brother-in-law is crazy!"

"Don't say that, " scolded Helen.

"What?" asked Annabeth. "Is he not coming for dinner?"

"No, " said Helen, genuinely puzzled. "I invited him."

"He came, " muttered Bobby, as Travis made his way into the room. He took a seat at the end, and proceeded to look shyly at Annabeth, while Helen scooped a curry onto his plate.

"Miss sister-in-law, my name's Travis. Hi."

"Hello, " said Annabeth warmly. Travis gestured for Helen to stop her spoonfuls.

"I've only seen you in photos. How are you?" Helen added another scoop.

Annabeth chuckled awkwardly, softly. Helen was about to add another scoop when, Travis yelled, "Didn't I say stop? Am I a little kid? Don't I know how much I can eat?"

Helen looked frightened. Annabeth froze, spoon halfway to her mouth. Then Travis said, gently, "My brother, Luke, wanted me to tell you, that you were special. He can't wait to meet you. He's already loving you from the picture." He giggled softly.

Politely, Annabeth nodded, though different thoughts went through her head.

Helen held out a different curry, and stuttered out, "Would you like this?"

"Yes, please, " said Travis. He took a finger taste test, and exclaimed, "Mmm! This is really good? Did Annabeth make it?"

Before anyone could respond, Bobby retorted, "Who? Her? She can't even make a single coffee!"

Travis' smiling face straightened out. Helen's eyes widened as if frightened, betrayed and scared at the same time. Annabeth felt her heart pounding at the slip-up.

Travis resumed smiling though strangely. "That's okay. Luke doesn't really like coffee. Always tea." Annabeth let out a deep breath.

Although Bobby thought to himself, _If he's like this, I wonder what his older brother will be like._ He laughed out loud.


	18. The Art of Flirting

**A/N I just realized Luke doesn't actually show up as an actor in the movie. He's a "ghost character," as my mom puts it. Everybody shows up except for him, and they mention him several times. Funny, right?**

* * *

Percy parked his car and entered the building from the main entrance. Customary as it is, the doorman tending the door casually said, "Good morning, sir."

Much to the doorman's surprise, Percy responded. "And a good morning to you too, sir." Percy continued his fashion walk of a stroll, and then accidentally bumped into Katie (although many of the ladies who worked at the ad agency later claimed it was on purpose).

"Ungmph!" she murmured in surprise. He caught her, and then casually (though it was NOT casual at all) dipped her. He looked at her face playfully, and seemed to make a scan of it.

"Eyes, Nose, Teeth, Lipstick. They all look okay, except for one thing. Loosen up on the concealer, and you'll be smoking," inspected Percy with a smile. "Oh, and by the way, good morning, " he said, releasing her. Katie was baffled.

Percy continued walking smoothly. All the ladies were standing up at their desks. Just then, Thalia walked past Percy, holding a big stack of papers on top of another paper-filled binder.

"Good morning, Thalia, " said Percy.

"Sir?" said Thalia, so speechless, that she ended up dropping all her papers in surprise. Percy chuckled, and leaned down and helped Thalia pick it all up.

"What are we going to do with you? We can't have you carrying all that heavy stuff all the time!" Percy settled down and sat on top of Nyssa's desk. He sighed, and said , "Nyssa, Nyssa. I wrote a poem for you, but I'll bring it in tomorrow." He sounded so poetic when he said this that Percy laughed out loud. The group of girls who had come to cluster around him laughed too.

"Yeah, " he said to everyone. "How did you deal without me the past couple of days?"

Nyssa said, "It was very dull, sir."

"Really?"

Lou Ellen spoke up. "We thought if you'd come in, you'd scold us. But actually, it's very sweet," she said shyly, looking down.

"You liar, "said Percy smirking playfully. Wait, no- flirtatiously?

"Even then, I should have taken you all to Paris. Instead, I got stuck with our grandma," he said, referring to Annabeth. "That's why- " Percy said, revealing a perfume bottle that had been in his pocket, "-I brought this for you." He handed it to Lou Ellen, who gasped in surprise.

So did everyone else, but Percy figured they were all jealous.

"Well, what about me?" asked Katie.

"I brought a necklace for you, " said Percy, handing over a beautiful chain.

"Me?" asked Thalia.

"Did I not come here for you?" asked Percy.

"Huh?!" mumbled Thalia, before fainting right there on the spot. Although, she might have swooned too. **A/N Oh gosh! I love this Percy!**

"Did you enjoy the Paris tour?" asked Nyssa.

"What kind of enjoyment is there when you're stuck with your grandma?" he asked rhetorically, referring to Annabeth once again. "In fact, I got so sick of her old people smell, that I caught a fever."

"Did you not heal yet?" asked a new voice.

Percy turned around and stood up only to see Annabeth, standing and glaring. He tried to look sheepish.

"What's this? Are you having some social party?" she demanded. She glared at him, and managed to make him feel smaller than her, despite him having a couple inches advantage in height.

"Social party?" said Percy. "Good God, no."

"Why are you bringing God's name into this? " said Annabeth indifferently.

"Uh-" faltered Percy.

Annabeth turned to the slowly dissipating fan crowd. "Well, then. Go work!" she ordered. They dissipated a little faster.

Just as Lou Ellen and Nyssa were about to go, Annabeth barked, "Hey. What's that?"

Lou Ellen said timidly, "Perfume bottle. Percy gave it to me."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy. "Uh- gift,"he said as means of explanation.

Annabeth hmphed attractively (well, at least to Percy, not that he noticed these things, of course) and turned around and glided away. Percy followed right after, going to his office.

* * *

As Lou Ellen, Nyssa, and Katie sat at their assigned table, they began to "discuss" (more like gossip) over what had just happened.

"Did you see that? She just went on and on, "started Nyssa.

"Yeah, right. Annabeth just couldn't stand to see Percy talking with _us."_

"Poor Percy, " said Katie, shedding a tear. "Poor Percy, " she said, with another audible sob.

Unbeknownst to the three, a recorder underneath the table picked up every sound, and transmitted it back to Percy's earpiece, where he listened intently.

* * *

Percy removed the earpiece, and set it on his table. "Aw, man. I'm getting feelings hearing her cry like that." He looked like he was about to cry.

He reached under his table, and pressed a button. He accidentally changed the channel, and then heard through his distanced earpiece some loud sobbing. "Huh?" he said, putting the earpiece back on. He couldn't believe the scoop he was hearing.

* * *

"I just can't do it, Chris, "said Clarisse, sobbing.

"Tell me, Clarisse, what happened, " he pleaded.

"The wedding plans have already been settled. Out of fear, I told my dad. About us. He got angry, and sped everything up. The next Tuesday is my wedding. Chris, do something please," she begged.

"What can I do?" asked Chris, defeated and sad.

"Can't you not at least come to see my dead body?" she asked. Chris looked up sharply, but his eyes held no anger in them.

* * *

"Aw, man, " said Percy. "It's the soap opera channel again." He turned off the receiver for good this time, and resumed his "working."

"Then, again, " he murmured to himself, "-some people are just like that. They'll go about in their lives, crying all the time."

Just then, Annabeth walked into his office. Percy shuffled some papers about to make it look like he was working intently.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Paris Budget File, " he lied, thinking of the first thing that came to his mind.

She tossed a file onto his desk lazily. "What's that?" he asked, suddenly having switched roles.

"Paris. Budget. File," said Annabeth, raising her eyebrows at each word, and punching each word like a victory. But Annabeth wasn't smiling, not by a long shot.

Percy looked at the file blankly, very nearly snatched it from her hand, and began rigorously flipping through the pages, like a focused madman.

"Why the extras?" asked calculated Annabeth.

"I'm just going through the file, so we can bring a good name to this company, " he said automatically.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Why the strange behavior? First you talk with the girls, and now you do this, " she said pointing to the file. But her voice wasn't angry, strangely. Annabeth's voice was a steely calm.

Percy spread his hands out in a helpless gesture. "You were the one who said to act all nice with everyone."

"I said be nice. Not flirtatious, you big flirt."

"Flirt?!" exclaimed Percy in horror, putting a shocked hand to his mouth.

"And what about the perfume? From Paris, huh?" she asked.

"I lied, "said Percy, smiling. "I got it on the way here."

Annabeth sighed, exasperated. "Are you going to be like this for the party tonight as well then?"

"Of course not, "said Percy. "I'll wear a different suit."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, clearly getting irritated.

"Don't brag, please. Act decent, at least, " she requested, though it sounded much like an order.

"As you wish, " said Percy with a innocent, _what-harm-can-I-do_ gaze.

_ If only he were as innocent as he looked_. And yes, Annabeth meant that last sentence in every which way, right or wrong, (most definitely wrong), possible.

She left with a heavy feeling on her chest. What was she going to do with Percy?


	19. Pick the Astroturf

**A/N I'm having trouble dealing with the fact that Percy Jackson is a fictional character. Lately, I've come to love him even more. Even, though my favorite character is Thalia Grace, who is just plain awesome! Wow, I'm so off topic. Anyway, here's the chappie.**

* * *

The party was going to be a blast. Annabeth wore a pink dress that she hoped made her face look like it had at least some color. She was so excited. In fact, she had even brought Travis with her.

Annabeth was of course being civil and socializing with everyone. She even introduced Travis, who was at her side at all times. But, out of the corner of her eye, although she would never publicly admit it, she was looking at Percy.

* * *

Percy wound his way through the entire crowd, somehow managing to dance with nearly every single girl in the room. He even managed to stop and chat with the "older ladies" of the room. Meaning, of course, publicly married.

He even had a couple shots. Or wait, was it more than two? Never mind; Percy was supposed to have fun, not count.

"One more, " he tried to say. He wanted to think he had gotten a sip for every girl in the room, but that was just hope talking. Or, the alcohol in the brain talking?

Sorry, Percy wasn't thinking straight. He had a strict agenda for the night anyway. Dance. Drink. Dance. Drink. And so on. So far it was going well. He had made some good friends.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this is SO boring. But that's how parties are. BORING! Oh, and I added a Tratie scene.**

* * *

Annabeth was talking to the head of the Revlon company, making pleasant conversation, when she suddenly noticed Travis wasn't next to her. Where had he gone? She scanned the place, and found him by the punch stand, grabbing a drink for himself.

He was also talking to someone. Someone's tall head blocked the view for a moment, then passed over, leaving Annabeth with the image of Travis, her future brother-in-law talking to _Katie_?

Oh, wow. Annabeth was going to grill him tonight. Then, a random thought occured to Annabeth. _Where was Zeus and his wife?_

* * *

Travis was getting bored of standing next to Annabeth. The thing was, she was in her own turf. Travis didn't know anyone. But he tried to read the people who were there.

He saw the stupid drunk guy getting drunk, and dancing around. That guy was probably the only guy left with the energy to do so. But Travis' instincts screamed, _Playboy!_ whenever Travis gazed at him.

Travis headed over to the punch stand, and got himself a punch. He was in a prank mood. Next to the big vat of fruit punch, the party planners had left a beacon of hope for Travis.

There it was. Taunting, yet surreal. A half-full thin bottle of RED food coloring. A dozen plans popped through his devilish mind. Travis could take the bottle and accidentally spill on some unsuspecting girl's dress, though he might have to watch out a couple slaps here and there. Too bad Connor wasn't here yet.

Nah, too unpredictable. Then he thought of deepening his fruit punch color, and pulling the vampire trick. Ooh, perfect. That could work.

So, Travis ended up secretly dumping the bottle's entire contents inside his fruit punch. One shot. Here we go.

"Is that punch?" asked a girl's voice. Startled, Travis turned and very nearly dropped his only form of entertainment.

In what Travis hoped was a Transylvanian accent, he said, "What makes you think that?"

"Dude, you're standing next to the punch stand. Any idiot who can think would say that, " she said, crossing her arms.

Travis nodded like he understood. "Actually, I got it from my donor, " he said mysteriously.

"You think I'd fall for that, huh?" she said. "Try again, hotshot. It's not blood."

"Who are you, again?" he asked after another awkward pause.

"I never told you my name. It's Katie, " she said.

"It's kind of bland, " said Travis.

Katie ended up flushing before glaring again. "Frankly, I don't care what you think of my name."

"That's too bad, " said Travis dryly. He lifted his punch in toast to Katie, the strange girl, and drank it all down.

Then Travis blanched, and then started choking. "What is this? This tastes horrible."

"I made it myself. The original fruit punch had the perfect amount of sugar. Though you might have upset the balance with the food coloring."

Travis looked up in wonder. Dude, she was perfect. She had the right chestnut hair, the beautiful green eyes that reminded Travis of home, and the nose that made you want to laugh because it was that perfect. He tried not to stare.

"Who are you?"

Hastily, he explained himself as Annabeth's future brother-in-law. "Aren't you and Annabeth friends?" he asked, having seen them talk earlier.

"Yeah, we're friends, " she said, as if testing the word for the first time. "We haven't known each other too long, though."

"Tell you what, " Katie said. "I'll give you my phone number, you give me yours."

Travis grinned lazily. "You sure you want to do that?" he asked.

"No. Now take out your phone."

They ended up exchanging numbers, but before Travis could leave, she grabbed his arm. "What? I'm going to call you right now, and check the number you gave me."

Travis, caught again, grinned weakly. When his phone didn't ring, Katie smirked. Then she found his "real" phone number, plugged it in, and let him off the hook.

"You tell me the next time you think of a prank, and then I'll tell you how bad it is. Deal?" she prompted.

Travis grinned, showing off his incisors, or as he liked to call them "his vampire teeth." "Deal, " he said, shaking their hands on it.

"You'll be fun to hang with, Travis. Bye, " she said, waving. And then she disappeared into the crowd. _Smart girl._

* * *

Travis checked his watch, and watched it tick. Then, a dangerous thought occured to him. Worried, he dialed Katie's "number."

"Already, prankster?"

Travis sighed in relief. So she hadn't given him the wrong number. "Nope, " he tried to cover smoothly. "Just checking."

"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that," said Katie, hanging up on him. Did she just- No way!

* * *

"Where were you?" Annabeth pounced. She had been itching to ask him.

Travis shrugged, already tired. Just then, Zeus and his wife walked in. A very very drunk and still dancing Percy ended up mumbling, "Hi!" before collapsing right in front of them.

"Percy!" exclaimed Zeus' wife. She bent down.

Quickly, as if rehearsed, Travis and Annabeth left. Once safely away, they both started guffawing.

* * *

**A/N Once again, I'm sorry this chapter is so boring. Parties are just like that. Although I did enjoy writing about Travis and Katie.** :)


	20. The Truth, Version 2-0

**A/N Okay, so Percy just got really drunk, and now he is about to have a really bad hangove****r. **

* * *

"Aunt Hera!" screamed Percy from his bedroom. He was scrunched up in an awkward position, with his hands on his head. "My voice is drying up! My head feels like it's shattering! And my stomach just hurts! Aah! I'm dying here!" he screamed. "Aunt Hera!" he screeched again.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Hera yelled back from the kitchen.

Zeus muttered to himself in the dining room, "Wasn't what he drank last night enough?"

Percy groaned and sighed and groaned again as Hera came in and set a teacup on the dresser. She left, looking motherly disappointed.

Zeus came in, looking like himself. "Everything is spinning, Uncle, " whispered Percy.

"They call it a hangover, "said Zeus. "Here, drink some tea, " he said, placing the teacup in Percy's hands.

Percy took a tentative sip before revolting. "How do you feel?" asked Zeus. Zeus somehow kept a straight face while saying this.

"Horrible, " whispered Percy.

"Then we're doing better," noted Zeus.

"Huh?" mumbled Percy unintelligibly.

* * *

Percy rubbed his neck and walked into the kitchen, where Hera was cutting onions. Hera's nose was red, which was strange. It was so warm and sunny outside; she couldn't have a cold.

Percy tried to make a joke. "If you're crying, we can blame it on the onions."

Hera looked at him with a serious straight face. She looked away.

"Sorry, " muttered Percy. Then, he admitted, "You're mad at me, I just know it. I won't drink again. Don't worry."

Hera's lips lifted up at the corners heavily. "Some days, I wonder how you'll turn out. You're just a child."

"I have you and Zeus, " said Percy, feeling something warm in his stomach. Compassion, maybe? No, probably leftover alcohol.

"And after us?" said Hera. **A/N So ironic that Hera talks about death when she's "immortal."**

"Why do you talk like that?" asked Percy softly. "Like everything is set in stone, and a done deal."

"Listen to me, and just get married. You can't live your entire life alone like this."

"Ask of me anything but that one thing," whispered Percy. If Percy's life had a musical score, the orchestra would be playing sad, awful, broken-hearted dischordant (just like Percy's life) music.

"Let whatever happened long ago be. Will you always be like this?" asked Hera, her voice laced with something else Percy couldn't identify.

"It's not what happened long ago. It always happens like this. I know a lot on how these things end up," said Percy.

"NO. That's the thing. You don't know." Hera looked weary and ready to add something else, but closed her open mouth and resigned herself to cutting the vegetables.

" You're the one that doesn't know. We'll have the time to love a girl, but none of the guts or bravery to marry her." Percy looked down at his hands. "When we love, we'll forget our family. When you marry, you'll forget the guy you loved." Percy shook a hand to emphasize his point.

When their eyes locked, Percy noticed Hera's eyes were brimmed with red. _Dear God!, _he thought. Why was everything so complicated?

"It is so easy and quick to love for a boy. But, to forget his love, it takes a lifetime. A girl, on the other hand? They might take longer to love back, but they'll forget in an instant."

"It's not like that-" began Hera.

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it. Name one example. Rachel, " he said, his voice breaking.

"Don't bring her up, " warned Hera.

"I can't live without you, she told me. But, when I was about to die, she went off and got married. Tell me that isn't wrong, Aunt Hera. Tell me."

"Just leave it be, " pleaded Hera.

"I can't leave her, as fast as she did. Even now, when I think of her, my blood boils. Did you know that? I bet you didn't." Percy felt like he'd run off a cliff.

"That's wrong. Don't talk like that, " said Hera, cutting knife still in hand.

"I can say whatever I want about her. " Hera's eyebrows knit together, and her face contorted together almost painfully. Oblivious, Percy went on. "At a time, I felt like dying for her, but now I feel like killing her."

"Percy, STOP! It's a SIN to talk like that about people who are no longer with us, " she rushed out. Silence echoed between them. Percy's eyes were wide. Hera turned away slowly, blood still rushing. She set the knife down.

Percy's brain took a moment to comprehend what she had just made no sense.

Even to Percy, his voice sounded gravelly. "Wha- What did you say?"

Hera tried to walk away from- it all-, but Percy caught her wrist, and put it upon his head. "Tell the truth, Aunt Hera. Or I swear on the River Styx, I'll-" he said, leaving the threat open.

Her face seemed to fight itself as a mixture of emotions crossed it. She seemed to realize she had no choice, and began to whisper out the truth.

"That day-" she said, unable to look at him, "the day of the accident- Rachel died, Percy. " Tears flowed freely, and no one's hands moved to intercept them. Least of all Percy's, who were still shaking.

Rachel? Dead?

Percy felt like his entire life had been built on a thin sheet of ice, which was now cracked beyond repair. This- this had become- was his life. His life, founded on a lie. With regrettably slow movements, Percy dropped his aunt's hands.

"The marriage, the wedding card-"

"That was all a lie, " whispered Hera. It hurt her to see Percy's face like this. The pain- only pain- showed through his face. His face, which had been his mask, his fortress, his sanctuary from all the tragedy in his life, was contorted into a face of pain. Nothing could ever be the same.

In that instant, Percy regretted his life. Oh, how it would have been different? In that moment, his mind conjured up Annabeth, who was pulling him out of a lake, which he'd been drowning. His mind let her image go, though, as he returned to reality. Or what he thought was reality and what was left of it.

"But- what about- " -he swallowed- "-Mr. Dare?"

* * *

Mr. Dare wiped his eyes, and put his glasses back on his head. He looked at Rachel's picture, a self-portrait, perfectly accurate, that she drew. He was about to pass into the hallway when he saw a shadow behind him.

It was Percy, his expression open with emotion like a riptide, uncontrolled. Breathing shortly, he walked and took one more step until he was a step away from Mr. Dare- and Rachel's picture.

Mr Dare looked down, somehow managing to pass as awkward as he had always been. But now wasn't the time to reminisce.

"Why?" cried Percy. "That Rachel died. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Percy, staring at Rachel's picture. Trying to imagine her as she had always been. Carefree, happy, in love.

Mr. Dare looked up at the tall and lean Percy. "Uh-uch" he finished lamely, having no excuse this time.

"Am I not worthy enough even to cry for her?" Percy's voice was contrite, and sincere. Mr. Dare was ready to believe him.

"You're angry." Percy turned away and rested his hands on the dining table. "This is all my fault, so you're angry." Percy's breath hitched, and he got out painfully, "I- I killed her, Mr. Dare. I did. I killed Rachel, Mr. Dare. I did. "

Mr. Dare walked over and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. It was now Mr. Dare noticed that Percy had been crying. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to feel bad like this."

Percy wiped his eyes, his throat burning. He didn't even have the guts to stop crying.

"If you had known she had died, I couldn't imagine what more damage could have been done. I worried and feared for your health. When asked why things happened this way, I had no answer, and ended up lying to your grandfather too, Percy."

Percy's hands tightened on the back of the chair. He wasn't feeling anger; this was pain and anguish. His cold mask descended over his face again as he tried to keep his cool.

"If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I knew you and your family had money. I knew you were willing. I wanted her to get married. I wanted to take her far away from you. But she went that far away from me as well." Mr. Dare spread out his hands helplessly. "Every time your uncle sends money, I am reminded of what I did to your family. Every time, I feel shamed. So, no, Percy. It's not your fault. It's mine."

Percy looked Mr. Dare in the eye. He kept silent.

"You might have been the reason Rachel loved. You might even have been the reason she didn't want to leave. But, no you are not the reason she died, Percy. Never you."

Percy looked up, and a million different thoughts ran through his head.

* * *

**A/N Um- no comment. I am currently on the run being chased by angry fan people, who coincidentally are imaginary. :)**


	21. Angry Fists Can Really Throw A Good- OW!

**A/N Okay, get ready for Percy, who is really depressed right about NOW! ACTION!**

* * *

Percy walked into his office, wearing a dull grey suit. He trudged with a solemn face. Somewhere far away, he heard a voice say, "Good morning, sir, " but he didn't respond. He was drowned in his sorrows.

He heard another voice say "Good morning," twice, but he didn't respond.

He sat down in his private office space, and stared at his pencil holder. Or rather through it. He felt like his heart was heavy. His sins weighed his conscience down. He would forever be-

"Sir?" asked Thalia.

"Y-yes?" he said, shaking out of his stupor.

"I need you to sign these papers, Percy," she said, handing over a thin stack of papers.

"What is this, by the way?" he asked.

"Clarisse's leave of absence. She's getting married today, you know." Thalia sounded excited enough.

Percy shrugged and completed his familiar scrawl, when he remembered something. The pen was still dripping dots of ink as he froze in place.

_The wedding plans have already been settled. Out of fear, I told my dad. About us. He got angry, and sped everything up. The next Tuesday is my wedding. _

He paused, and thought for a moment. Then he barked at Thalia, "Where's Chris?"

* * *

Percy found Chris sitting at a private table, very nearly in the dark, and with his head hunched on the table. The situation was so dire that Percy didn't even laugh at Chris' attempt at facepalming the table.

"Chris?" He looked up, clearly surprised to see Percy. "Let's go," ordered Percy, very nearly dragging Chris out of there.

* * *

They went to the nearest church, where luckily, Clarisse's family was getting set up.

Hastily, Percy pushed aside another guy, while he and Chris went around traipsing, and looking for Clarisse. Well, mainly Percy. "Where's the bride?" Percy asked some guest.

"In there, " she said, pointing to a hallway. At the end of the hallway, was a locked door.

"Clarisse! Clarisse! Open the door! Hold on! We're coming in!" he added as he knocked down the door in a classic police-man fashion. He and Chris barged in to see-

Chris gasped beside him.

"What are you doing?!" Percy nearly shrieked. "That's a knife. NO!"

Clarisse held a knife in her hand, not pointed at Percy or Chris, but the sharp end completely encased in a tight grip. Her hand was on the sharp end, and she was dripping blood.

A dark red liquid almost completely filled the basin of the sink she was standing next to. And Clarisse was crying a river.

"Let go!" grunted Percy, as he tried to pry the knife out of Clarisse's sticky bloody hands.

She let go, helpless. "Clarisse!" screamed Chris, his voice higher-pitched than usual.

"Watch her, " ordered Percy. He led Clarisse, with Chris following behind them, outside in front of a gathering crowd. They made way for them. Anything to get out of Percy's line of fire.

They stopped in front of Clarisse's dad, a guy named Ares. He looked angry. Percy could almost see flames in the guy's eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he barked. "Who _are_ you?"

"Sir, my name is Percy Jackson, and these two work in my company."

"So?"

"So, Clarisse doesn't like this wedding." Percy was getting really irritated by this guy.

"I don't like _him, _" growled Ares, gesturing to Chris who clutched the still-crying Clarisse.

Percy tried to climb forward again. "It's okay if _you_ don't like your son-in-law. But your son-in-law will be the one standing next to Clarisse for the _rest _of her _life._ I think she has some say in this."

"Who are _you_ to tell _me_ who to marry my daughter to?" Ares growled in way, that made Percy know he was losing the fight against this guy. But he would win. "Get out, " Ares ordered.

A guy pushed him from behind. "Didn't you hear the old man? Get out!" He shoved Percy again.

Percy had the sudden urge to take out his anger. So he did. He brained the guy in the face. The guy screamed and backed away, clutching his nose.

Another guy came up behind him, and grabbed him in a chokehold. Percy locked his arm around the guy's neck, and pulled hard. He pulled so hard, that the poor guy flipped and landed hard on his back in the patch of floor in front of him.

A fight ensued. Percy felt like knocking some sense into every single one of those ba- bad men. Then he remembered his target. He found Ares backing into a pillar.

"Now, see here, Mr. Jackson, " he began as Percy advanced on him.

"As I was saying, " continued Percy, like he had had no interruption. "Your dignity can be regained, but your daughter? She'll never come back if she dies."

"I know what my daughter-"

Percy laughed harshly. "What do you know?" he sneered. "Inside that room down the hallway, you're daughter is dying and what are you doing? You are just trying to move things along. Trying to get this over with!" he roared.

Ares was silent and speechless. What was one supposed to say when some guy barged into your house, and ended up extremely threatening you into a personal decision? No answer yet? Well, that's understandable.

"Besides, what's wrong with that guy over there?" he asked, pointing at Chris, who was still holding Clarisse. "He makes a decent salary every month. Your daughter is his life. Did you know that? I bet you didn't. Look at the way he's crying."

Chris was truly crying. He tried to wipe his eyes, but Percy obliviously went on.

"Chris, Clarisse. Go outside to the dais. Those who support stay. But if any of you have anything else to say and come and interrupt this, I'll answer. And this time, I won't care who comes at me." He shook a finger, very clearly threatening everyone.

He clenched his jaw, and then unclenched it. No one answered. "And may you forever hold your peace, " he mocked. He stormed outside.

* * *

**A/N Aw, that's my Percy, trying his hand at everything, including being an apothecary. Soft as a teddy bear...**


	22. There Are No More Words

Travis sat outside in a plastic chair. They were trying to make some last minute changes to the arrangements.

"Travis, there's a phone call for you, " said Bobby, the little buzzer. Sometimes, Travis wanted to strangle the kid. Too bad they'd soon be related. The thought warmed his heart more than a toilet paper raid.

The little twerp handed him the phone.

"Hey, dad, we're leaving today. We'll get there by train. Don't forget to get the car ready. Thanks! Bye!" he said, hanging up. It was a habit of his. Travis was at that age-fresh out of college- where stupid rude things were funny.

"Travis? Shall we go?" asked Helen, Annabeth's mom.

"No, let's stay a little longer, " he said gently and sarcastically. "OF COURSE!" he bellowed. "LET'S GO!"

Helen looked away awkwardly.

* * *

Annabeth wore a pretty pink lemonade colored dress. She was lost in thought, and staring at one corner of the wall-lined mirror. She fiddled with the edges of her dress, thinking about-

"Annabeth?" asked Fredrik.

"Yes, Dad?" she said.

"We have to catch the train remember?" he reminded. "We got to be on time."

"Yeah, I'm coming, " she said, slipping a handbag onto her arm. She headed out.

* * *

"Let's go!" cried Helen.

"We're going!" cried Fredrik. He sighed.

Annabeth and Travis were going in one car. Just before she got into the passenger seat, she told Travis, "On the way, can we stop at a friend's house? I need to give him the wedding card."

"Couldn't you have mailed it?" muttered Travis.

"Huh?" asked Annabeth.

"Uh- If it's that important of a friend, then yeah- we can make the stop." Travis looked at the ground. "Let's go!"

* * *

Hera sat on the steps, wiping her eyes. She sobbed, and Zeus sat next to her, comforting her.

"We shouldn't feel bad for telling him the truth, Hera. We should feel bad for keeping the truth. He was bound to find out that Rachel had died some day. That happened today."

Hera wiped her tears as Zeus himself began to tear up. He took off his glasses.

"Why does this always happen to him? He lost his mom, his dad, and Rachel. Why?" he cried. "Just when we all celebrate that we have eyes, God reminds us that we can cry as well."

When Zeus saw he would get no answer, he got up and left.

* * *

Percy sat on his couch staring at the window. He aimlessly sat there in hopes of a miracle. The shades on the window were half-close, half-open in such a way that it cast him in a strange glow.

"Percy?" called a familiar- it was Annabeth! What was she doing here?

Percy sat up and looked at the table wordlessly.

"My wedding card, " she explained as she held out a manila envelope.

Percy took it out of politeness. He didn't want to be rude or anything.

"Tomorrow is my wedding. This will probably be the last time we see each other, " said Annabeth.

At this, Percy looked up. The last time they-?

"I can't do my job anymore. They want me to be a housewife from now on."

"Well, what about you?" asked Percy.

Annabeth looked away, unable to maintain the uncontrollable rush of emotions. He always made her feel so- so insecure and safe at the same time.

* * *

Outside, Travis paced angrily and looked at his watch through his sunglasses. Pfft! Annabeth really had no sense of time.

* * *

Percy stood up, and tossed the wedding card onto the glass table. After a silence, he spoke for the first time since her arrival. "It is said the even enemies cry when they leave each other. But you?" he said, turning to her. "How can you say you're leaving so easily?"

Annabeth was open-mouthed but tears just barely glinted in her eyes.

Percy took his hand, and pointed to his heart. "Don't you feel something here?"

Annabeth shook her head helplessly. "What can I do, Percy?"

Percy looked elsewhere, her answer so very clearly disappointing. "You should have said this when we were on the Eiffel Tower."

Annabeth looked up, so surprised. Percy turned his face away so she wouldn't notice his obviously red eyes.

"I knew you were angry at me, but I didn't know you were this angry at me." He turned away from her, as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Annabeth." Then, he turned to face her again. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad. Please forgive me, please." He finished, and left the room. He hoped- well, at this point, he didn't even know what he hoped for.

* * *

Annabeth was so in shock, that she didn't react until two seconds later. She tried to run after him. "Percy!" she called, tears glistening and ready to fall.

Just then, Travis came in, and told Annabeth, "It's almost time for the train, " he said roughly. He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Helpless and out of time and words, Annabeth followed Travis out the door. And out of her life with Percy. Just as she and Travis went outside, they saw Zeus coming in.

They exchanged hellos customarily and briefly, and then Travis surprised her by saying, "You go on to the car. I'll be right there."

She shrugged, and went on. Clearly, her brain was not thinking straight.

* * *

"Hello, sir," said Travis to Zeus. Zeus whirled in surprise. "My name is Travis Stoll. Tell your nephew not to come to the wedding. "

Zeus was baffled, and confused.

"Don't think that just because this guy-" -he pointed to himself- "-is from out of town, he doesn't know anything. Your nephew and my future sister-in-law have gotten a little too chummy to be coworkers."

Zeus' mouth fell open.

"Don't look so surprised. It's perfectly natural for me to feel angry. She's getting married to my brother. Tomorrow. Bye, sir." He left Zeus who was still trying to figure what had just happened.

* * *

Percy sat on his stairs, lost in thought. Then his uncle showed up. What was he doing here?

"Percy, is what he said true?" he asked, pointing to the door, as if Travis was still there, waiting to be proven right.

Percy didn't answer, and only looked down.

"You- and that girl-" he ventured.

Percy turned his face away from Zeus. Percy could almost sense his uncle's face crinkle with understanding, but not sympathy.

"Why are you still here and thinking about it?" he said. Exasperated, he turned to go-

"Uncle," Percy called. Then he shook his head slowly.

"Percy, you made a mistake long ago without thinking hard about it. Now, you're making the same mistake while thinking about it. Just say it once to me that you like her. I'll go and stop the wedding," Zeus breathed.

At this, Percy's head snapped up. "Not me, Uncle. You have to ask Annabeth that question. Tell her to say it once. Just once, " he said, as he began feeling the prickle behind his eyes. Lately, that prickly feeling had become much too familiar.

* * *

Annabeth sighed and looked out her train window. At least she had an excuse to look sad. Her parents wouldn't think she was feeling sad for-

No. She wouldn't go there. She had to focus and move on. She was strong and wise, a warrior. She had to move on.

Why did everyone have to dig their fingernails into her love life? Why couldn't anyone just leave her heart alone? Nothing was permanent. She couldn't live her life in this limbo.

Annabeth wasn't an expert when it came to things like love. She just had her own different way of loving things, and wanting things to stay just the way you are. She didn't do well with change. If you gave Annabeth a problem, she'd fix it dutifully and solve it to the best of her ability, changing things so they'd work her way. But her situation wasn't like that.

Annabeth shut her eyes, feigning exhaustion to her parents, and willed herself not to cry. She hated crying. She just wanted to forget everything. Days like these, Annabeth preferred amnesia over the pain of knowledge.

Strange, some people forget the very things they want to remember the most. But those who want to forget cannot. Annabeth couldn't forget Percy. Just like she couldn't forget her past. She could only look to the future. Her future without Percy.

Oh, goodness. Annabeth was back to square one.

* * *

Percy lay on the cemented tile of his basement. He was so done for. He couldn't make good on a promise made in anger. He couldn't make good on a promise made in rage. He couldn't make good on a promise that had been made at the extent of someone else's life. He couldn't continue like this.

It is said that a person's memory lives on in our hearts. Anger and Revenge had rotted her memory. If only-

He had somehow tried again with Annabeth, but she was spoken for too. He had made a mistake, and now he would live alone just like he promised himself. Was this what he had been reduced to?

It was then he noticed that the phone had been ringing. Hastily, he picked up expecting it to be Grover, or somebody else from the office calling in. Instead, it was Annabeth.

"Percy?" she asked.

"Annabeth?" he whispered. Had she known what he had been thinking just a second ago?

"Percy, I don't know whether you feel anger or friendship to me. Or if it's love. But I like you so much, and I told you so many times. If you didn't come to the office, I came running to your home. When I saw you flirting with the girls for once, I got angry. I didn't how else to tell you at the time." She sniffled. "But I'm telling you now. I love you. I can't live without you, Percy."

Percy's head snapped up, and his eyes widened. Was she-

"Just tell me you don't want this wedding to happen. Tell me once, and I'll come running to you. Please, Percy. Say what's in your heart." After a silence, she added, "Say something, Percy. Say something."

Then Annabeth heard the sound of a dead pay phone. She was shocked into silence. He had hung up on her? She wanted to cry, but she swallowed her sobs. "Percy?" she tried.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? I can't hear anything," he started shouting once he heard the double-beep. He started running to the top of his open rooftop balcony to get a better signal all the while crying Annabeth's name.

"Percy?" she tried one last time. She didn't have any more coins to put in. She achingly put the top of phone back on its holder and took a moment to collect her tears.

Percy got to the top and held his phone out to the sky as if that would solve anything. "Annabeth? Hello? Annabeth, I love you. Annabeth, I love you. I love you!" he screamed.

Nothing.

Silence.

Annabeth stepped out of the phone booth, and walked with her head high. Where was stupid makeup when she needed? Oh well. Maybe Travis would think- Who (insert-word-of-your-choice) cared?

Percy sighed, and cursed his luck. He redialed the number that had called him. One ring. No answer. Two rings. No answer. Three rings. No answer. Four rings. No answer.

Annabeth got back on the train. Nothing else could be done. At this point, she was dealing with the prospects of extreme rejection. Had she had been just seconds slower, she might have heard the ringing pay phone, but she hadn't.

Five rings. No answer. Percy paced urgently. At seven rings, Percy hung up on the call, and curled his fists in frustration. He thought, and thought, and thought.

Then his expression hardened as he thought of something. The most extreme kind of something. He would find her. He would find Annabeth. Percy grabbed his car keys, and a little cash, and headed out.

* * *

**A/N I think this is the longest chapter. Whew.**


	23. The Four Corners of the World

Percy drove in his car, and he drove. At least he knew she had called from Grand Central Station. He'd follow Annabeth anywhere. Plus, he knew she was heading to Connecticut. That was where- No. He wouldn't think about that. Just her.

In his mind, she was there, taunting and beautiful. She was his. She was wearing that black dress that she had got in Paris, and she was wearing black combat boots. There was nothing more beautiful.

She danced around, getting achingly close. But Percy could never touch her, his mind could never hold onto her image too long. She was fading along with Percy's hopes.

Percy gripped the steering wheel tightly, and floored the accelerator. He would find Annabeth. He would find her.

* * *

When Percy got stuck in a huge traffic jam, he ditched his car and his bag of blue corn chips, and set off on foot. He was running, and he just kept running.

So this is what Tom Cruise must feel like running in all those action movies, he thought in the slight moment he let himself get distracted.

He felt his thighs burn, but it felt good knowing they would be burned for Annabeth. His ribs felt like a too-thin, too-small water tank for a dolphin. His ribs could not restrain his pounding heart. His heart felt like it was being eaten up and punctured- with a knife and fork preferably. His back felt like it was going to snap at any moment. His bones ached, about to snap as well.

It was probably in that moment- though it might have been the moment after that- that Percy realized that he couldn't be restrained. There was nothing that could keep him from what he wanted.

* * *

He was running through a forest. He got to the edge of the forest, and found himself barely teetering above a cliff. He could see Annabeth on a ferryboat.

She couldn't see him. He looked down and saw...water. He felt fear seep in through his clothes. He saw the ferryboat pass. If he lost sight of the boat now, he'd lose Annabeth forever.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, " he whispered like a litany. He backed up.

"ANNABETH!" he screamed and he ran and jumped. He felt air whiz past him, tearing his cheeks. He suddenly wished for it to be over, and with a sharp impact, he hit the hard surface of the water.

The first shock was the cold. He was so disoriented he didn't even know which was way was up.

A moment passed.

Then another.

Then Percy surfaced, water making its way into his mouth, and his energy slowly draining from him.

"Annabeth!" he screamed again. He hoped with all his heart she'd turn around.

* * *

Annabeth heard someone call her name. She turned around looking for the commotion, and saw in the distance- a long way off from the boat- Percy!

"Percy, " she breathed. At first, her brain didn't register the fact that he was drowning. She just saw him, his oh-so good-looking self, and wondered why he was swimming in the cold water. Then she saw him struggling to swim and stay afloat.

"Percy!" she screamed. She looked around in desperation. What was she going to-? She cursed as she got up and did the- probably- most craziest stupidest thing in her life. She jumped off the boat.

* * *

As soon as Annabeth jumped off the boat, everyone stood up on the boat. Travis got out his phone and dialed his father. "Dad? It's Travis. Annabeth jumped." He cursed and threw his phone in the very water Annabeth jumped into.

It splashed quietly. Unlike Annabeth.

He continued cursing.

* * *

Annabeth swam and held her breath as long as she could. She resurfaced one last time, before losing energy.

Then warm hands held her and pulled her back up. She emerged wet, and Percy clinged to her. "Percy!" she exclaimed. She gasped, sucking in some water as well. She spit it out, and then she started crying.

"Annabeth!" he said, as they hugged and spit out some more water. "I love you!" he said.

She kissed his forehead, and said, "I know!"

And for Percy, that was all the words he needed.

* * *

**A/N Sigh. Think I rushed it?**


	24. Denouement

**An Epilogue of Sorts- Because We All Know Life Isn't An Epilogue...**

Annabeth and Percy sat on their bed. Their bed. Him and his wife. That would take some getting used to.

Annabeth fed him some blue cake. "Mmm, " he groaned. "Why are we staying up any longer anyway?"

Annabeth looked down and blushed. She exhaled softly, and then turned around to set the plate with cake crumbs down on the bedside table. She looked back at Percy. Percy tilted her chin up, and then leaned in. Their noses touched, and then at the last moment he turned away. He looked at his watch.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just think it's bad luck to kiss for the first time at midnight, " he admitted.

"You believe in that superstition too?" she asked.

Percy shrugged. "Best not try our luck."

Annabeth blushed some more. "I knew it. We're alike. We have the same interests and favorites, " she said.

Percy smiled at his wife.

"You know when I just knew we were the same?"

Percy crinkled his eyebrows. "When?" he asked.

"The first time you presented that lipstick ad, I knew that we were similar. I had thought of the exact same thing." Thank the gods Annabeth was looking shyly down because she didn't notice Percy's suddenly white face. Gods, this was killing him. "I was so surprised, " she confessed, making Percy think twice about making a confession of his own.

"I have to tell you a painful truth, Annabeth."

"What?" she teased. "Percy Jackson, with more to say?"

Percy ignored her. He reached to his right ear, and pulled off a familiar bluetooth-like earpiece. "It's a secret mike that records everything. Home, Office, Anywhere." He handed it to Annabeth knowing his head was on a platter as well. "Everyone wants to know what the other person is talking about."

* * *

Zeus sat in a plastic chair surrounded by the many employers in his company. Thalia, Grover, Katie, Lou Ellen, and a bunch of others, to name a few. It was their personal after-party after the wedding reception.

"I won't marry, I won't marry, " said Grover mimicking Percy who wasn't there. "You really got him good. He went chasing after a girl!" said Grover, chuckling. Everyone laughed.

"You're being too kind. That girl came and told him she wanted to get married. Besides, my nephew doesn't go off chasing a girl! The girls must chase him!" said Zeus, laughing heartily.

* * *

Inside their bedroom again, Percy was running for his life. Behind him was Annabeth looking murderously cute, and dangerous with a pillow in hand. She chased him around the room, slapping him with the pillow.

All the while, he pleaded with her. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I won't do it again! I promise! I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"You liar! I should never trust you!" she exclaimed. Somehow, Percy knew he wasn't dead yet. At least she was still playfully angry. At least-

"Sorry!" he screamed one last time as she tackled him to the ground.

* * *

THE END.

**A/N A quick shoutout to all the viewers and reviewers out there. Thank you so much. This project has taught me so much more about writing. That sometimes you lose inspiration in the middle. That you have to plan where you're going with a story, and drop hints along the way. I thank this still-confusing website of FanFiction and hope that I get another chance to get better, and maybe finally get the A-average in English class I was looking for.**

**Once again, thanks a lot!**

**As for a sequel, I don't think there will be one. This isn't that type of story. But if I ever change my mind, I'll post it up here!**


End file.
